Daisuki Summer and You
by Kiki Takajo
Summary: Heiii, Summer! Aku bodoh ya? 8 tahun menyukai kemudian mencintainya, Aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan itu, yang kulakukan hanya menunggu dan menunggu Dia. Sampai saat Dia direbutnya Aku masih menunggu, berharap Dia menyadari rasaku ini."/'jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Dia itu jahat"/"Apa urusanmu? Urus saja pacarmu yang cantik itu" AU,Ooc, read and review. CHAP 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Daisuki Summer and you**

**A Naruto Fic**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : Teen**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : DLDR, OoC, AU, Typo(semoga tidak ada), gaya penulisan aneh, cerita suka-suka gua.**

**.**

_Apakah Aku boleh berharap lebih padamu?, tapi jangan beri Aku harapan palsu. Akan sakit bila yang harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Aku yang sudah 8 tahun hadir dalam hidupmu, hanya menjadi seorang teman, sedangkan Dia yang baru Kau kenal seminggu sudah jadi pacar. Rasa ingin menyerah mencintaimu selalu datang, tapi aku yakin pasti suatu saat cintaku terbalas. Sekarang aku memutuskan. Perasaan ini akan terus berlanjut, apapun yang terjadi!_

.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_" Ucap pemuda berambut kuning, ketika masuk kedalam kelasnya –XI IPA 2.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_" Sahut Hinata, -pacarnya.

Baru beberapa siswa yang sudah datang. Wajar, jam dinding yang menempel diatas papan tulis baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 sedangkan pelajaran dimulai pukul 07.30 terlalu pagi bukan?. Satu –persatu siswa/siswi sekolah yang berada di dekat pantai ini datang, baik yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, maupun yang menggunakan kendaraan umum, karena waktu sudah mulai mendekati jam pelajaran.

.

Didepan pagar besi rumah berarsitektur Jepang modern, terlihat gadis bersurai _pink_ panjang yang di ikat _poniteru_ tengah bolak-balik melihat ke ujung jalan dan ke jam berwarna _pink_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 07.20.

"Aduuh, Sasuke-_kun_ kemana sih? Apa jangan-jangan Dia tidak sekolah karena sakit? Tidak mungkin, kalau dia tidak sekolah pasti menghubungiku, pasti Sasuke-_kun_ kesiangan!" gumam gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian matanya melihat sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam dari ujung jalan, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Motor itupun semakin mendekat, senyuman merekah yang tadinya terpampang di wajah cantik gadis _pink_ itu berubah menjadi mengerucut. Ninja itu berhenti tepat didepannya. Si pengemudi menaikkan kaca helmnya, Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil melihat Sakura, berekspresi seperti itu.

" Ini, Ayo naik, nanti telat!" Sasuke menyerahkan helm pada Sakura dan menyuruhnya agar cepat naik, Gadis itupun memakai helm dan segera naik ke atas motor,

"Memang sudah telat, bodoh!" ingin rasanya Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ya jelas, pacar saja bukan. Sakura tahu diri, Dirinya dan Sasuke hanya teman, tidak lebih!

"Aku kesiangan. Pegangan, Aku akan ngebut" perintah Sasuke. _'ternyata benar'_.

"?"

Sakura diam, Dia bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke, pegangan dimana? Dan apa yang di pegang? Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan dari kaca spion. Lama. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura, lalu dilingkarkannya kepinggangnya.

**BLUSH**  
Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, pasalnya semenjak pergi sekolah bersama Sasuke –tentu saja pakai motor- Dia tidak pernah memeluk erat Sasuke seperti ini. Sakura mengakui, saat ini hatinya sedang bersorak senang, Dia tidak menyangka keinginannya akan di kabulkan secepat ini oleh _Kami-sama_, walaupun Dia tahu alasan Sasuke menyuruhnya pegangan, karena akan ngebut, kalau tidak pegangan Dia bisa mati konyol. Sasuke pun mulai menjalankan motornya dari kecepatan yang 'SLOW' ke 'WOW' . Untung Sakura mengikat _poniteru_ rambutnya hari ini, kalau tidak, Dia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk rambutnya setelah melepas helm.

Gadis bermata _Emerald_ itu, menoleh ke arah kiri, kedua sudut bibir merah mudanya kembali tertarik keatas, saat melihat birunya air laut di pantai Konoha ini, Kalau saja dirinya tidak ingat bahwa Dia akan pergi kesekolah, mungkin Sakura sudah turun dari motor untuk bermain air di pantai indah ini.

Motor Ninja hitam itu mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah, tentu saja dengan kecepatan normal. Masih dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di perut Sasuke, Sakura seakan tersadar dari lamunan ketika mendengar bisik-bisik siswi yang tengah lewat sambil membawa buku. Lekas ia menarik tangannya dan turun dari motor melepaskan helm, lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang seperti habis di terjang tornado. Sasuke pun sama, Pemuda itu membuka helmnya dan menegakkan kembali(?) rambutnya yang lepek akibat memakai helm.

'_ya ampun, Sakuke-kun! Kau itu mau keadaan seperti apapun pasti tetap tampan!_' batin Sakura jengkel melihat Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membenarkan rambutnya. Sakura melirik lagi jam pink-nya. Pukul 07.35. Tanpa fikir panjang Sakura menarik Sasuke untuk segera cepat kekelasnya. XI IPA 2.

**TAPTAPTAPTAP**

Suara langkah kaki Sakura dan Sasuke seperti bersahut-sahutan di koridor yang mulai sepi, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

"Cepat, cepat, cepat." Berkali-kali Sakura menggumamkan kata itu berharap itu mantra ajaib yang bisa membuatnya cepat sampai, namun kenyaataannya ini sudah bukan zaman penyihir. Sialnya kelas mereka berada di lantai paling atas, lantai tiga.

* * *

.

Didalam kelas XI IPA 2, sedang sunyi. Sang Guru Fisika yang terkenal_ The best killer Teacher of Konoha High School _–Anko-_sensei_, sedang memberi tugas mencatat.

'_Ini hari rabu, pelajaran pertama...' _air muka sakura, berubah murung, _'Fisika..Anko-sensei. Tamatlah riwayatku' _langkah Sakura terhenti saat teringat pelajaran pertama hari rabu adalah fisika yang guru pembimbingnya galak. Otomatis langkah Sasuke juga terhenti karena pergelangan tangannya di genggam Sakura, Pemuda tampan itu memperhatikan Sakura yang tertunduk, Sasuke tahu, pasti gadis itu teringat kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini pelajaran Fisika Anko-_sensei_.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah takut. Kau tidak sendiri. Ada Aku. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Anko-_sensei _alasan kita telat" Dilepaskannya tangan Sakura yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya. Gantian, kini tangannya lah yang mengenggam jemari-jemari kecil itu. Sakura tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, kadang Sakura bertanya pada dirinya, apakah Sasuke mencintainya juga, seperti dirinya mencintai pemuda itu? Perasaan ingin mengungkapkan terkadang muncul dalam dirinya, tapi apa jadinya jika Dia sudah mengutarakannya, Pemuda itu malah menjauhi dirinya. Bingung.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke kemana?" Tanya Naruto berbisik pada sang pacar yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto-_kun_. Mungkin mereka telat" jawab Hinata yang juga bebisik.

Tak puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya, Naruto takut kalau Sasuke tidak sekolah, bagaimana dengan rapat turnamen Basket antar SMA se-Konoha? Sasuke, sang ketualah yang harus memimpinnya.

"Ssstt, Neji, Sasuke kemana sih?" bisik Naruto pada Neji yang duduk disebrangnya. Yang ditanya hanya menggendikkan bahu.

"awas?awas apanya" Pemuda berambut duren itu, tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Neji, yang Naruto tanyakan itu Sasuke kemana, malah di jawab 'awas?' , beberapa detik kemudian..

**PLETAK**

**TAP**

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu, yang diatasnya ada papan kayu bertuliskan XI IPA 2.

_'Hhhh~'_ Sasuke menghela nafas, perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk mengetuk...

"ADUHH," ringis Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya setelah penghapus _white board_ yang terbuat dari kayu itu 'menjitak' kepala durennya. Oh, Naruto sekarang mengerti, maksud ucapan Neji tadi, 'awas' itu maksudnya 'awas' dari penghapus toh.

-Sasuke tidak jadi mengetuk. Sedangkan,  
-Sakura berani bertaruh, kalau yang mengeluarkan suara 'aduh' tadi pasti Naruto yang dilempar penghapus oleh Anko-_sensei_ karena ribut.

"Bisa diam dan tenang saat mencatat Tuan Uzumaki?" Tanya sang _killer Teacher_ dengan nada yang terkesan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Naruto terlihat ketakutan menatap Anko-_sensei_, tak tahan menatap sang guru, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku tulisnya. "Te..tentu _sensei_" jawab Naruto kemudian, dan melanjutkan tugas mencatatnya.

Sasuke jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kelas itu, Sasuke seorang Uchiha, jangan lupakan itu! Uchiha tidak akan menghindari takdir.

_TOK TOK TOK_

–akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiri di depan pintu Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas. Masih menggenggam jemari Sakura yang sudah dingin karena gugup karena di genggam terus oleh Sasuke dan tentu saja gugup pada guru si guru. –Sreettt pintu pun dibuka.

Semua pasang mata yang berada di dalam kelas menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdiri diambang pintu, Anko_-sensei_ memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada 2 anak muridnya ini. Sasuke membawa Sakura berjalan menuju meja guru, Sebenarnya Sasuke ngeri juga dengan guru yang satu ini, tapi berkat raut _stoic_ khas Uchiha-nya rasa ngeri itu jadi tidak kentara. _Blue shappire _dan _amethyst_ sepasang kekasih itu, -Naruto dan Hinata- menyipit melihat tangan yang saling menggenggam seolah saling memberi kekuatan . Keduanya tersenyum tipis _'mereka pacaran, yokatta!' ./ 'Kupikir Dia tidak sekolah,fyuuh'._

"Ini sudah pukul berapa Uchiha, Haruno?" Sakura menunduk, terlalu berani baginya untuk menatap mata sensei killer itu.

"Pukul 07.41" jawab pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu, sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Sakura. Sakura siap menerima hukuman apapun asal tidak sendirian.

"Ma-"

"Sekarang , kalian berdua berbiri di bawah tiang bendera sampai jam pelajaran ku habis!" Sekali ganas tetap ganas! Jangan lupakan itu, bicara sepatah katapun tidak bisa. Haduh !

Dengan lesu Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari kelas mereka. Turun menuju lapangan, untuk melaksanakan hukuman, berdiri di bawah tiang bendera sampai pelajaran fisika habis, berarti sampai pukul setengah Sembilan. Sakura bersyukur karena masih tergolong pagi, jadi tidak terlalu panas. Tapi tetap saja capek, berdiri sambil membawa tas, berat!

"Ini semua salahmu Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura kesal pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil terus menggenggam tangannya, padahal Dia sangaaat senang bisa berdiri disini, dihukum dibawah tiang bendera sambil bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang dicintai yang menurut Sakura _so sweet_.

"Kau lihat sendirikan, bicara 1 katapun tidak bisa. Oh iya dan –maaf" balas Sasuke tegas.

"Pokoknya ini salahmu Sa-su-ke-_kun_!"

"Terserah"

"Kau, menyebalkan!"

"Memang"

"_Geez_, hah sudahlah!"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terkekeh, Sakura selalu kalah bila berdebat dengannya, Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap-usap kepala berhelaian merah muda di samping kirinya. Sang Gadis lalu membuang muka, pura-pura merajuk. Padahal hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

Kegiatan mereka itu menyita perhatian Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan seorang guru piket. Gadis pirang itu terpesona pada pemuda yang sedang asik menggoda gadis _pink_ disampingnya. Tampan .itulah kesan pertama saat melihat pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Ehm, _sensei_. Anda tahu dua orang di sana? Mereka kelas mana?" Tanya Gadis pirang kepada guru piket seraya menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura di tengah lapangan.

"Oh, Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka kelas XI IPA 2. Memang kenapa nona Yamanaka?" Tanya balik Guru piket .

"Bisakah Aku pindah kekelas itu, mereka sahabat lama ku, Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada mereka" Dusta gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu, mana kenal Dia, dengan SasuSaku.

"Tentu," balas Iruka –guru piket.

"Maaf, Saku" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala Sakura, _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura intens.

"Tidak! Sebelum Kau menemaniku kepantai pulang sekolah." _Emerald_-nya menatap lurus kedepan, kemudian menoleh pada si pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus menungguku, karena hari ini ada rapat kecil tentang turnamen basket" jawab Sasuke yakin.

"_Yeay_! Sasuke-_kun_ baik! Pasti Aku akan menunggumu!" _-sampai kapanpun-_ Seru Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke erat,

Sakura tak tahu, harus sampai kapan Ia memendam perasaannya. Sikap Sasuke yang kadang membuat Sakura mengira kalau pemuda itu menyukainya juga, membuatnya hampir mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sakura selalu terkikik apabila Dia mengingat kejadian di pantai Konoha setahun silam, saat Dia coba mengungkapkan perasaannya, Gadis itu malah berlari, bagai melarikan diri. Dia tak mampu mengatakannya. Sekarang Sakura baru menyadari, terakhir kali Sauke mempunyai pacar saat kelas 3 JHS, dan sampai sekarang Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke mempunyai pacar. Dengan GR-nya Sakura berfikiran kalau Sasuke menunggunya untuk menyatakan Cinta, dan senang hati pemuda itu akan menerimanya. _'jangan GR Sakura,akan sakit bila yang di harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan'._

Sambil berlalu keruang kepala sekolah nona Yamanaka itu melirik sekilas SasuSaku dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. _'Heh, sepasang kekasih? Menarik!'_

"Oops. _Gomen ne_ Sasuke-_kun" _Sakura kelepasan, saking senangnya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman maut, yang selalu membuat Sakura _Blushing_.

**TEEET TEET**

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten Temari, 4 sekawan ini sudah duduk dengan santainya di kantin, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sakura, Hinata, dan Temari sudah mulai menyendok makanan, Sedangkan Tenten melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah 4 pemuda yang tengah sibuk mencari bangku kosong.

"Neji-_kun_, sini!" teriak Tenten, kemudian 4 pemuda itu datang dan duduk di hadapan masing-masing pasangannya, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei, Kalian, carilah pasangan, atau kalian pacaran saja, kalian cocok kok!" cetus Naruto tiba-tiba di sela-sela makan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Bukannya mereka sudah pacaran Naruto-_kun_? Aku tadi melihat mereka bergandengan tangan saat di marahi Anko-_sensei_" Ucap Hinata yang sontak mendapatkan deathglare dari SasuSaku.

"Hn. Tentu..." jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum berharap-harap semoga saja Sasuke memiliki perasaan seperti dirinya pada pemuda itu. Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak Sekolah Dasar. Semakin mereka besar, semakin besar juga rasa suka itu hingga berubah menjadi rasa cinta seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, Sakura tak berani menyatakannya, Dia terlalu takut, dia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengutarakan rasa yang sudah Ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun, Sakura menutupi rasa cintanya dengan berpura-pura bersikap cuek pada Sasuke, Sakura tak ingin Sasuke tahu, dan tak ingin Sasuke menjauhinya saat pemuda itu tahu kalau Sakura mencintainya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kita kan teman. Iyakan Sakura?" lanjut Sasuke cepat. Senyum manis di wajah Sakura hilang, tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali, Gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang duduk disampingnya.

DEG  
'_ sakit, Sasuke-kun. Teman ya? Apakah Aku boleh berharap lebih dari itu Sasuke-kun?'_

"I-iya. Ten-tentu saja" jawab Sakura tersendat, dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

**SAKURA'S PoV**  
Ingin rasanya Aku berlari kepantai, menangis sepuasnya di hadapan sang ombak. Berada disini hanya membuatku seperti orang tolol yang sedang diolok-olok, Jika dari dulu kuutarakan perasaanku pasti aku sudah di tolak Sasuke-_kun _ya? Miris? Memang. Hey, Sasuke-_kun_ secara tidak langsung kau sudah menolakku di hadapan orang-orang tahu! Ugh~ cinta sepihak ini benar-benar konyol, belum juga menyatakan perasaan sudah di tolak secara tidak langsung pula. Mata ku mulai berkaca-kaca, tidak lucu jika menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas disini.

"Sakura-_chan_, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Temari heran melihat Ku yang tiba-tiba beranjak meninggalkannya dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Ke toilet" Jawabku singkat, sambil berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

Kutoleh sedikit teman-teman yang masih menatap ku keheranan, mataku ku arahkan kearah Sasuke, ternyata sama, dia menatap kuheran. Lekas kupalingkan pandanganku . melihatnya hanya membuat sesak didada.

"Katanya mau ketoilet tapi kok belok kanan?" samar-samar aku mendengar Tenten bertanya entah pada siapa. Saat melihatku bukan kearah toilet. Aku belok ke kanan, padahal toilet ada di sebelah kiri, tujuan asalku memang bukan ke toilet, melainkan taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Aku duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di bawah pohon Sakura. Termenung sendiri.

_ .tes_  
Huhh, air mata ini akhirnya jatuh juga. Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau tahu, aku sudah memendam rasa ini selama 8 tahun lamanya? Kau pasti tidak tahu, karena aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Akan kucoba untuk tidak berharap lebih padamu, tapi juga jangan memberiku harapan palsu. Akan kucoba, akan kucoba. Jika Kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, jangan pernah mengingari janji yan Kau buat Sasuke-_kun_. Kuhapus air mata yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku harus kuat. Mulai detik selanjutnya aku harus jalani seperti biasa. Ayo Sakura kau pasti bisa. Huftt, sepertinya aku harus ketoilet sungguhan, untuk merapikan penampilanku. **TEETT** .bel masuk, harus cepat-cepat.  
**End SAKURA'S PoV**

Ino Yamanaka baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah bersama dengan asisten Kepala Sekolah, Dia melihat Gadis _pink_ tadi siang yang bersama pemuda incarannya sedang mengusap-usap mata lalu pergi entah kemana, mungkin kembali kekelas atau kemana. Entahlah, Ino tak mau memperdulikan gadis _pink_ itu, sekarang yang dia perdulikan adalah pemuda tampan yang dikiranya pacar Sakura.

* * *

.

Teman-teman yang ditinggalkan Sakura sudah kembali kekelas, mereka sedang mengerjakan soal-soal Biologi, yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei. _Guru yang terkenal akan ke-lelet-annya masuk kelas, entah ada angin apa,hari ini Sang guru datang tepat waktu. Perubahan yang baik, _Sir!_

"Sakura kemana sih? Sudah 10 menit bel masuk" Tanya Tenten pada Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, sudah ku Sms, tapi tidak diba-" TOK TOK

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh ketukan pintu, '_Ah! Itu mungkin Sakura' ._

Salah.

Yang masuk bukan Sakura melainkan asisten Kep Sek dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu tinggi. Mata sasuke menatap sang gadis pirang dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Cantik. Dia terpikat. Asisten KepSek itupun meninggalkan kelas . Kakashi lalumempersilahkan si anak baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo, Nama Saya Ino Yamanaka, Saya pindahan dari Tokyo Dome. Mohon bantuannya" Sapa gadis itu ramah, mata _aquamarine_ itu berputar-putar, mencari sosok yang menjadi incarannya. Itu dia! Seringai gadis itu saat mendapati sang pemuda sedang menatapnya intens.

'_Sepertinya akan lebih mudah ya'_

"Oke, silahkan duduk di sebelah..angkat tanganmu Shion, Kau bisa duduk disana nona Yamanaka" perintah Kakashi-_sensei_, Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis Yamanaka itu sampai duduk dikursinya, merasa diperhatikan Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke, memberinya senyuman manis, Sasuke pun tersenyum. _Aquamarine _itu tertuju pada tas pink yang terletak diatas kursi sebelah Sasuke. _'Oh, duduk berdua? Tunggu tanggal main, aku yang akan duduk di kursi itu'_ Lalu Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mengeluarkan buku catatan barunya dan mulai mencatat.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kelas XI IPA 2 kembali diketuk, tapi kali ini oleh gadis berambut _pink_, Sakura berjalan kearah meja guru, "Maaf, _sensei_. Saya habis dari toilet" Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di kursinya. Sakura pun menuju kursinya dengan lesu. _'Hufftt, bersikap biasa Sakura, anggap saja tidak ada apa-apa, kau pasti bisa Saku' _Semangatnya pada diri sendiri.

Ino memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, senyum meremehkan kembali terpampang diwajahnya _'This, my rival?, Ck!'._

Sakura pun duduk di kursi nya, tak sengaja Dia menatap Sasuke, _Blush_. Sasuke memperhatikannya, wajah Sakura memerah lagi. _'bersikap biasa Saku! Ayolah!' _batin Sakura. Gadis bermarga Haruno itupun mulai mencatat, lagi-lagi Dia mendapati Sasuke melihat kearahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_! Haloo" tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai di depan wajah Sasuke,Namun tidak ada reaksi berarti dari pemuda itu. Sakura baru sadar kalau Sasuke bukan melihatnya, melainkan kesebelahnya. Sakura mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Sasuke. Sakit. Ternyata yang dilihat Sasuke adalah gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang itu. Tunggu dulu- pirang panjang? Rasa nya tidak ada gadis berambut pirang panjang dikelasnya. Oh, pasti anak baru.

'Sakit. Sakit_. Sakit, Sasuke-kun!' _

Pelajaran pun berlangsung sampai bel istirahat ke dua berbunyi, dalam waktu berberapa detik tempat duduk Ino Yamanaka itu di kerubungi siswa/siswi yang ingin berkenalan,. _Emerald_ itu berkeliling mencari dimanakah keberadaan teman-temannya dan Sasuke, namun di hanya melihat Hinata sedang merapikan buku-buku di dalam tas-nya.

"Hinata-_chan_, teman-teman dan Sasuke-_kun_ kemana sih?"

"Itu" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kerumunan siswa yang mengerubungi bangku Ino dengan dagu tirus-nya. Sakura hanya ber-oh-kecil.

'_Sampai segitunya ingin berkenalan' _Sakura melirik lagi kerumuan itu, Deg! _Emeraldnya_ bersiborok dengan _Aquamarine_ gadis pirang itu, Gadis pirang itu tersenyum padanya, Sakura pun balas tersenyum, lalu menarik Hinata keluar dari kelas.

.

* * *

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 2 jam lalu, angin meniup-niup rambut Sakura yang diikat _ponytail_. Sakura sudah jenuh bolak-balik melihat jam tangannnya, sebelum rapat Sasuke bilang rapatnya Cuma 1 jam, tapi ini sudah ngaret 1 jam! Tak tahu sudah kali keberapa Sakura menelepon Sasuke, tapi tidak pernah diangkat-angkat. Kesal, Sakura lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada Sasuke.

1 menit. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

3 menit. Mana sih?

7 menit. Sabaaaarr.

10 menit. Samperin keruang rapat!

"Gaara, Sasuke kemana sih? Loh kok sepi?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat ruang rapat sudah sepi, hanya ada Gaara sendiri yang akan mengunci ruang rapat.

Kening Gaara mengerut, "Sasuke? Dia sudah pulang sejak rapat selesai satu jam lalu."

'_Dia sudah pulang sejak rapat selesai satu jam lalu, Dia sudah pulang sejak rapat selesai satu jam lalu, Dia sudah pulang sejak rapat selesai satu jam lalu, Dia sudah pulang sejak rapat selesai satu jam lalu'_

"Satu jam lalu?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Sakura menggeleng "Tidak, Terima Kasih"

"Yasudah, Aku duluan. Cepatlah pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan lebat" Gaara menunjuk langit yang sudah menggelap.

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak tega meninggalkan seorang Gadis sendirian di sekolah, dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, tapi apa boleh buat gadis itu menolak tawarannya, dan sekarang bukan Hinata saja yang menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya Sakura pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"_Jaa-nee!_ Cepatlah pulang" Lanjut pemuda berambut merah itu seraya berjalan menuju motor besarnya yang terparkir di parkiran. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

_Emerald _itu menatap motor merah milik Gaara yang baru keluar dari kompleks KHS. _'Sasuke-kun...' _Gadis yang mengikat rambut_ ponytail_ itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari komplek KHS. Angin _Tsuyu_ terasa dingin menusuk di kulitnya. Sakura kini telah sampai di depan pantai Konoha, Sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun di pantai ini, cuaca yang tidak bersahabat membuat orang enggan untuk sekedar mampir kepantai ini. Tanpa ada rasa takut, Gadis itu berjalan menuju pinggiran geladak, berdiri menatap laut luas, menghitung banyaknya ombak yang datang mendekat.

TES TES TES

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, saat setetes air jatuh dari langit mengenai hidungnya. _'Hujan' _, beberapa detik kemudian beribu-ribu atau bahkan berjuta-juta tetesan air hujan turun membasahi Konoha, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kawasan pantai Konoha, berjalan menyusuri jalan aspal lurus menuju rumahnya. Dingin. Badannya gemetar, rasanya tak sanggup lagi Sakura berjalan di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Gadis bermata Emerald itu tersenyum getir,

"_Tidak! Sebelum Kau menemaniku kepantai pulang sekolah."_

"_Tentu saja, tapi kau harus menungguku, karena hari ini ada rapat kecil tentang turnamen basket"_

"_Sasuke? Dia sudah pulang sejak rapat selesai satu jam lalu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa hari lagi Tsuyu berakhir, giliran musim panas yang menggantikannya. Aku rasa kau sudah menemukannya, tapi Ku harap kali ini Kau menepati janji mu, janji yang kau buat di sini, di pantai ini, satu tahun lalu Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai~ saya buat fic lagi, kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ponytail to shushu (poniteru) dan Gomen ne summer. Yang akan banyak setting di pantai.**

**Tsuyu : musim hujan yang hanya 1 minggu, sebelum musim panas dimulai.**

**Natsu : musim panas.**

**Give me review, para senpai dan readers.. Makasih sebelumnya :D**

**#Kiki Takajo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daisuki Summer and You**

**A Naruto Fic**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : Teen**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : DLDR, OoC, AU, Typo(semoga tidak ada), gaya penulisan aneh, cerita suka-suka gua.**

**.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Musim panas sudah dimulai, banyak orang-orang menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di pantai Konoha, ada yang berjemur, berselancar, naik_ banana boat_, dan lain-lain. Seakan tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang terik.

Kaki jenjang itu berlarian diatas pasir pantai yang halus, rambut merah muda panjangnya yang ia ikat _ponytail_ itu berkibar-kibar di hembus angin laut. Tangan putihnya melambai-lambai pada pemuda yang mulai terlihat kelelahan lomba lari dengannya, pemuda berambut raven itu duduk di atas pasir, mensejajarkan kakinya kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Sasuke tak habis fikir gadis itu semangat sekali ketika berada di pantai, dia tahu betul, Sakura sangat menyukai pantai yang tiap hari gadis itu elu-elukan ketika disekolah. Bibir merah muda itu mengerucut sebal, kemudian dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke sambil membeli 2 es kelapa muda.

"Kau payah Sasu" lidahnya melet sembari menyodorkan es kelapa muda pada Sasuke dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di samping pemuda itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari rebahnya kemudian langsung menyeruput es kelapa muda itu, dan menghadiahi sakura _deathglare_ khasnya.

"Aku bukannya payah, kau saja yang kelewat enerjik" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, kelewat enerjik? Hey! Apa salahnya mengekspresikan kebahagiaan sendiri ?

"Tidak mau ngaku dia. Dasar Sasu_cakes-chan _hahaha" gadis itu terbahak. Sakura meniru panggilan sayang Itachi pada Sasuke. Tawanya makin mengeras tatkala melihat raut Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi –_ieyucks!- _nya.

"Diam, Jidat jelek" Tawa Sakura terhenti, jidat jelek? _What the hell?! _Mungkin untuk _jidat_, dia mengaku sering di _katain_ Ino tentang jidat lebarnya. Tapi untuk_ jelek_, Sakura tak terima. Teman-temannya –dan tentu saja ayah dan ibunya mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik. Urat jengkel muncul di dahinya yang lebar. Sedetik kemudian...

"HAHAHAHA, 1 sama" tawa keduanya pecah.

Krik

Krik

Suasana sunyi melingkupi mereka, berada dalam fikiran masing-masing. Angin pantai masih setia meniup-niupkan rambut mereka. Hari yang semakin sore menimbulkan pantulan matahari yang kemerahan di atas air laut. Mata berbeda warna itu memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka dengan tatapan lembut.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, emeraldnya menyipit saat menatap sasuke, menyilaukan. Merasa ditatap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia bersyukur pantulan bias cahaya matahari dapat menyamarkan semburat rona _pink_ di wajahnya.

"Sa –"

Ucapannya terhenti saat kepalan tangan Sasuke memukul bahunya pelan. Bibir itu mengerucut.

"Kau kenapa Saku?" Ucap Sasuke heran melihat Sakura seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ehm, Apakah kita bisa terus seperti ini, Sasu?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu. Jujur ia gugup saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Ada ap–"

"Bahkan jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"itu sudah jelas. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sasuke makin heran, tadi gadis itu sangat berisik. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku, melupakanku" Wajah ayu gadis itu berubah murung, masih menatap laut didepannya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, saat melihat jari kelingking yang disodorkan dihadapannya. Alisnya bertaut, bingung. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja pada ku kalau sampai itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ataupun melupakanmu Saku, kau itu teman yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku berjanji. Kau?" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku juga berjanji" Sakura mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sasuke. Keduanya tersenyum, lalu melepaskan kaitan kelingkingnya.

Hatinya lega. Sasuke sudah berjanji begitupun dirinya. Sekarang tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi. Tapi, masih ada 1 hal lagi yang masih membuatnya bingung, rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda ini. Tak tahu harus dikemanakan rasa itu. dipendam hanya akan membuat sesak di dada. Jika di ungkapkan, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menjauhinya. Dia teringat perkataan Temari, _'Dari pada dipendam lebih baik diungkapkan, tak baik untuk hati kita.' _Temari mengatakan itu pada Hinata saat gadis Hyuuga itu menceritakan perasaaannya terhadap si kuning jabrik itu -Naruto. '_Sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya'_.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau sudah memilki orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya. Tangan kecilnya memainkan pasir pantai, membuat suatu pola tulisan.

"Sepertinya belum. Kenapa?"

"A – aa tidak. S-Sasu.. se-sebenarnya..." Dahi pemuda raven itu mengerut bingung.

"Hn? Sebenarnya...?" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Sakura yang terhenti.

Gadis itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan _onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan begitu dalam. Menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"Se-se..." _'Aku belum siap kau jauhi Sasuke-kun' _

"HEY! Sebenarnya apa?!" Teriak Sasuke saat gadis itu berlari menjauh.

"AYO PULANG SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. _'Aku benar-benar belum siap'._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian itu. Sejak pulang dari pantai itu Sasuke terus menanyakan kelanjutan dari kata 'Sebenarnya..' yang diucapkan Sakura, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum kecil dari Gadis itu.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang musim panas sudah dimulai, padahal hari masih pagi. Sinar mentari seolah-olah membakar kulit putihnya.

Seperti biasa Sasuke menjemput Sakura setiap berangkat sekolah. Biasanya Sakura tidak berhenti mengoceh saat diatas motor, tapi hari ini gadis bermata _emerald_ itu diam, tak bersuara seperti orang bisu. Sakura sendiri tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau–"

"Sakura, Kau sudah berkenalan dengan anak baru itu?" Tanya Sasuke dari balik helm, walau samar tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

" –_kemarin kemana?" _ Sesak. "Belum" jawab sakura.

"Sa–"

"_Geez,_ Sakura. Kenapa belum? Kalau begitu nanti kukenalkan"

' –_suke, kau lupa ya?' _Sakura diam. Di jengah, sungguh jengah. Lebih baik diam sepanjang jalan dari pada harus membuka percakapan tentang anak baru itu. namanya saja aku tak tahu. Batin Sakura kesal.

"Oi, Saku.."

"Sakura.." Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke berhenti memanggil gadis itu. Dan suasana pun sunyi kembali.

Motor hitam itu berhenti diparkiran. Melepaskan helm, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya aneh setelah menggumamkan terima kasih.

Sampai dikelas, pemuda raven itu mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas. _Onyx_ nya bertemu pandang dengan _emerald _jernih itu. Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena si gadis buru-buru membuang muka. _'Dia kenapa?' _gumam Sasuke.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, semua murid terlihat serius mengerjakan soal-soal dari sang _sensei._ Kecuali Gadis manis berambut _soft pink_ itu. Dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan masalah yang besar. Padahal.. _'Huh! Kau bodoh Sakura! Di diamkan Sasuke-kun rasanya tidak enak kan?!_' rutuknya pada diri sendiri, karena sejak masuk kekelas pemuda itu tidak menyapanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura pusing. Untungnya dia punya otak diatas rata-rata, untuk mengerjakan soal yang terbilang susah itu. bunyi ketukan penanya pada permukaan meja membuat teman sebangkunya menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven itu berbisik.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?"balasnya berbisik._ 'ku kira dia marah, syukurlah'_

"Hampir selesai"

"Otak jenius mu kenapa Sasu? biasanya kau yang sudah lebih dulu" sindir Sakura. "Ah. Aku tahu, kau pasti memikirkan gadis pirang itu ya?" goda Sakura dengan nada yang jahil. Cih! Sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatimu Saku!

Melihat semburat merah dari kedua pipi Sasuke membuat dadanya semakin sesak. _'Oh great! Saku, kau membuat luka mu sendiri.'_ Batin gadis itu.

* * *

Bel istirahat baru berbunyi, Sakura dan Hinata sedang bergossip ria di dalam kelas, tawa mereka membahana di dalam kelas. Sesekali_ emerald_ itu menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Ino, yang sedang mengobrol. Sekedar 'mengukur' ke-akrab-an Sasuke dan Ino. Hinata yang menjadi teman bergossip Sakura tentu saja memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Naruto pernah bilang kalau dia pernah lihat Ibiki-_sensei_ _ngondek_! Hahahaha." Tawa Sakura lagi.

"Hahahah. _Ngondek_? Pfft – Sasuke-_san_?" alis gadis_ pink_ itu bertaut, lalu Ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hai. Saku" Sapa Sasuke.

"Aa – Hai" balas Sakura singkat sambil tersenyum kecut melihat Ino di samping Sasuke.

"Nah Saku, perkenalkan ini Ino. Ino, ini Sakura. Ayo berkenalan" Ucap Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya pada Ino, dan disambut oleh Ino "Yamanaka Ino" Keduanya tersenyum.

'_Senyumnya, seperti – mengejek.' _Batin Hinata ketika melihat senyum Ino yang tak lazim untuk sapaan perkenalan. Namun, nampaknya Sakura tidak tahu arti dari senyum gadis pirang itu.

"Kami ke kantin duluan, Sakura-_san_, Hinata-_san_" pamit Ino.

Sasuke dan Ino langsung melengos meninggalkan kelas. Raut muka Sakura berubah sendu, ketika melihat tangan Sasuke bertautan dengan tangan Ino. Ia memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, seperti keberadaannya di sekitar Sakura yang perlahan menjauh. Hinata tahu, Sakura sedang berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya. Hinata meraih tangan Sakura kemudian menggenggam jari-jari mungil gadis itu. tangannya dingin, Sakura menoleh pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu perasaan mu Sakura-_chan_" Sakura tersentak, likuid bening itu siap jatuh dari sang _emerald_ dalam sekali kedip.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-_san_ kan?" lanjut gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Setetes likuid itu meluncur dari sudut mata itu.

"K-kau – "

"Ini. Dari cara mu memandangnya. Kau bersikap dingin padanya hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa suka mu kan? Kau takut jika dia tahu perasaanmu?" Potong Hinata, seraya menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Sakura.

Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi nya. Ia tertunduk, bahunya bergetar, isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya terdengar. Rambut _pink_ panjangnya yang ia gerai menutupi wajahnya, seolah menjawab pertanyaaan yang dilontarkan Gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak menyukai Sasuke tapi kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu buat dia membalas perasaanmu, atau lupakan dia jika kau tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi" Sakura masih tertunduk, sesekali terdengar isakannya.

"Ah-, maaf Sakura-_chan_ aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu. Maaf, A-aku ke toilet dulu Sakura-_chan_." Hinata melangkah menjauh dari Sakura, sesekali dia menoleh kea rah Sakura yang masih tertunduk.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibir mungilnya mengucapkan kalimat itu, berkali-kali gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu merutuki dirinya yang sok bijak, padahal sendirinya tidak begitu mengerti tentang percintaan. Hinata benar-benar takut Sakura jika marah padanya. Sakura kalau marah

Sabar. Sakura berusaha sabar melihat Sasuke yang sempat-sempatnya mengobrol dengan Ino di jam pelajaran Asuma-s_ensei. 'Sabar. Ini baru dimulai, lembaran baru dimulai. Yosh! Ganbatte Sakura!'_ Semangatnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengemasi buku-bukunya. Ne, tampaknya kau sudah bisa tersenyum Saku?

_Amethyst_ itu tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya kearahnya. Dengan sigap ia melangkahkan kakinya. Takut. Dahi Sakura mengernyit bingung. Dia berlari mengejar Hinata yang sudah jauh.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Sakura menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Hinata.

**Grep **.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Hinata-_chan_?" sosor Sakura. Tangannya masih menahan tangan Hinata saat gadis Hyuuga itu mau kabur tadi. Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu diam. Aha!, dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kau fikir aku marah, eh? Hhh~ untuk apa aku marah jika diberi solusi bagus seperti tadi." Gadis itu berbicara sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menatap Sakura, "Jadi kau tak marah?" tanyanya belum yakin

"Hu'um. Tentu" Baru kali ini Hinata merasa berguna untuk Sahabatnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Bersama dengan murid-murid yang lain.

"Ehm, Kau tidak pulang bersama dengan Sasuke?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Dia bilang ada urusan penting, Hah~ Aku tahu dia berbohong." Jelas ini sudah mengenal pemuda Uchiha itu selama delapan tahun, sejak kapan Sasuke punya urusan penting? Haaah, pasti Ino. Gadis itu mendesah pelan.

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata gadis itu melihat Sasuke mengandarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Pemuda itu tidak sendirian, walau hanya sekelebat, tapi mereka dapat melihat rambut pirang itu melambai-lambai. Ino.

"Hahaha~ benarkan?" kekeh Sakura. Hinata tahu dibalik tawa itu, tersimpan kepedihan yang luar biasa.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengikuti saranmu Hinata-_chan."_ Mata berwarna ungu lembut itu membulat, Ia tak menyangka Sakura benar-benar mendengarkan sarannya. Tapi untuk opsi yang mana?

Satu persatu murid-murid SMA itu naik kedalam bus. Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka mengambil kursi dibagian tengah, Sakura memilih duduk didekat jendela. Bus itu mulai meninggalkan kompleks SMA itu.

"Kau memilih opsi yang mana Sakura-_chan?"_ Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Bus itu sedang melewati pantai Konoha, ramai. Ternyata musim panas sudah dimulai, ne?

"Aku... memilih opsi yang pertama" Gadis _pink_ itu menatap Hinata, lalu dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pantai konoha di sebelah kanannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"_Membuatnya membalas perasaan ku." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai~. Chap dua nih . gimana?

Kiki minta maaf banget! Ga bisa apdet kilat. Soalnya mau belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Yah walopun ranknya turun. *hiks. tapi lain kali diusahai apdet kilat, maklum orang sibuk. *heheh

#balas review~

**Satsuki-Hoshi.**  
pasti sampe selesai, tapi ga bisa apdet kilat. Maklum suka kena serangan WB *ngeles

**Love Foam.**  
Tenang aja. Pasti Sasuke cembokur kok *eh.

**Hyuuga miiko.**  
Haha, makasih ;) iya nih lanjut. Gajanji yah *kedipkedip

**Ayumi.**  
Okeh, inih lanjut . :D

#yang login cek PM. :3 makasiiih udah review. Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk nulis :D *lebe

#Kiki Takajo. Jjaa, tunggu chp 3nya yah!

akhir kata-

REVIEW ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Daisuki Summer and you**

**A Naruto Fic**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : Teen**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : DLDR, OoC, AU, Typo, gaya penulisan aneh, cerita suka-suka gua.**

* * *

Gadis Haruno itu tampak celingak-celinguk sendiri, mencari sosok sahabat lugunya – Hinata – yang ternyata belum datang. Bibir tipisnya mengembang saat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah asyik mengotak-atik Hpnya. Ajak Sasuke-_kun_ saja ahh~ pikirnya.

"_Ohayou_~ Sasuke_-kun_, temani Aku ke perpustakaan yuk!" ajak Sakura ceria dengan memasang tampang yang diimut-imutkan(?)

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk" tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah~ Sasu.., kau mau melihat teman mu ini di goda para _senpai-senpai_ mesum di bawah sana, huh?!" dengus Sakura sambil berpura-pura merajuk.

Memang. Siswa-siswa _grade_ akhir SMA itu terkenal dengan kemesumannya. Kalau lewat koridor lantai dua harus siap-siap menahan malu karena setiap siswi yang lewat disitu akan di goda habis-habisan oleh _senpai nonmoral_(?) disana.

"Makanya, kalau punya wajah jangan kelewat cantik seperti ini dong, siapa jadi yang susah?" _blush._ si Cantik itu memerah karenanya.

"Kalau aku cantik kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku bodoh?!" gumam Sakura geram.

"Apa?" Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar Sakura bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ti-tidak. Sudahlah, ayo !" lengan mungilnya mengamit lengan kiri Sasuke, keduanya langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

_Aquamarine_ itu menatap jengkel pada dua orang yang tengah berjalan beriringan itu – tepatnya pada si kepala_ pink_. Sakura. Tampaknya Ia harus bertindak cepat, menjauhkan Sasuke dari Gadis Haruno itu. Seiring dengan seringai yang membentang di sudut bibinya, gadis itu berbalik dan bergumam kecil.

Sakura sempat melihat raut muka Ino yang menampakkan raut kesal. – cemburu, mungkin?. Ino kenapa? Batin Sakura.

"Sial! Tunggu saja kau. Ha – ru – no!"

* * *

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, musim panas sudah dimulai. Jadi, selamat berlibur" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya yang setia menutupi wajahnya sampai seumur hidup(?).

"YEAYY! LIBUR~ LIBURR...!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil melopat-lompat tanpa menghiraukan sang guru yang menatapnya bosan.

"_BEACH, I'M COMING!" _Sakura ikut-ikutan.

"LIBUR, AKU DATANGGG!"

"PERANCIS! TUNGGU AKU!" seru Shion.

"_FUJI-Q HIGHLAND!,_ AKU TIBA!"

"Kasur, Aku tiba" sahut Shikamaru.

TOENG

Seisi kelas pun _sweatdrop _berjamaah(?) termasuk sang _sensei._

Bel pun berbunyi, Kakashi sudah meninggalkan kelas 10 menit sebelum bel, tak tahan mendengarkan jejeritan anak didiknya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu.

* * *

#_natsu yasumi_, hari pertama .

"_Membuatnya membalas perasaanku."_

Sakura menepuk pelan jidatnya sendiri. Gadis itu belum yakin tentang perkataannya kemarin lusa, apakah bisa? – hei tentu saja bisa, kalau ada kemauan pasti ada jalan. Terkadang gadis itu sering membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan gadis bernama Ino itu. Mulai dari rambut, panjang? sama, berkulit putih? iya, tinggi? iya, cantik? apa lagi, pintar? pasti Sakura yang menang. Tapi untuk sifat Sakura belum tahu pasti, kelihatannya gadis pirang itu baik. _– kelihatannya._

Si Haruno bungsu itu, terduduk di tepi ranjangnya._ Emerald_ itu hanya menatap kosong ujung rok merah marun selututnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Otaknya hanya memikirkan kedekatan antara Ino dan Sasuke. Tak ada yang lain.

_Kriiett_

Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sang Ibu yang melenggang masuk kemarnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak, Ibu Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau Ka_–_ "

**Grabakkgrubukkklontangg**

Ha? Pasti dia.

"SAKURAAAA-_CHAAANNN_!" yup! Dia, Dia si rambut merah mata empat nenek lampir cerewet. Ya! Betul, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin – sepupu Sakura yang tinggal di Tokyo. Nyonya Haruno itu lekas keluar dari kamar anak gadis semata wayangnya itu.

Gadis berambut merah itu langsung melompat keatas kasur dan memeluk Sakura hingga gadis _pink_ itu sulit bernafas**. PLETAK!** Karin meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepala merahnya yang mendapat sambutan jitakan dari sang empunya kamar.

"Kau ini, masih sopan seperti dulu yah?" sindir Karin. Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu minggu Ino bersekolah di KHS, dan tak terasa juga hubungannya dengan Sasuke makin dekat. Berarti, tinggal tunggu waktu saja Sasuke akan 'menembaknya', pikir Ino yakin.

Gadis pirang itu sedang tengkurap diatas kasur_ Queen_ _size_ apartementnya, sambil membaca majalah _fashion_ edisi terbaru, jari-jari lentiknya membalik-balikkan halaman majalah tersebut. Nampaknya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan isinya.

_Boku ga umarete sodatta  
umi no soba no kono machi  
Hissashibu.._

Lantunan lagu dari _Idol Group_ Jepang itu mengalun di Hp _Touchsreen_-nya, yang Ia letakkan diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

_Klik_

"Haloo," sapanya (sok) kalem.

"Haloo, ehm, Hai."

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Ino _to the point_. Jujur, gadis pirang ini sangat tidak suka basa-basi.

"Apa kau sedang senggang?"

"kebetulan iya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di depan gedung apartement mu lima belas menit lagi."

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Rahasia. Yasudah, cepat bersiaplah" / _klik._

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Pantai Konoha sedang ramai-ramainya orang berlibur menikmati _natsu yasumi_, tidak jauh dari pantai terlihat _stand-stand_ makanan berjejer rapi, Pernak-pernik khas musim panas juga ada. _Festival _akan dimulai malam ini, berbagai hiasan festival sudah di pasang menambah meriahnya musim panas tahun ini.

"WOI, Sakuraaa.. tunggu Aku _baka._!" teriak Karin sebal. Namun yang di panggil terus berlari sampai ke tepi pantai. Gadis _pink_ itu menghampiri jasa penyewaan ski air, lalu memesan satu ski air untuknya sendiri.

Sakura menaiki ski air yang telah ia sewa, sambil nyengir, tangan kirinya melambai pada Karin yang tengah tertunduk kelelahan karena mengejarnya, seketika itu pula Sakura sudah melesat jauh. Tak mau kalah, Karin pun menyewa satu ski air dan segera mengejar Sakura tanpa perlu capek-capek lari.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Ino berjalan berbarengan menuju pesisir pantai, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menyuruh Ino untuk membeli dua buah es kelapa muda. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Sasuke mencari ranting yang cukup panjang, dan mulai menggoreskan ujung ranting tersebut diatas pasir putih itu dan membentuk tulisan. Dalam hati pemuda raven itu berdo'a semoga rencananya ini berjalan lancar.

Dalam hati Ino mengumpat, berani-beraninya seorang pemuda menyuruhnya membeli es kelapa, padahal selama ini belum pernah ada yang berani menyuruhnya. Yah~ kecuali sang _'ketua'_.  
Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mengernyit melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Semakin dekat gadis pirang itu berjalan, semakin jelas pula apa yang pemuda Uchiha itu kerjakan sedari tadi. Menulis kata_ I Love You_. Bibir itu menyeringai sekilas, lalu pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan menghentikan langkah kakinya satu langkah dari Ino.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku cukup yakin. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Sasuke berbisik, dilihatnya Ino mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia kecup bibir itu.

Gadis Haruno itu memperlambat laju ski airnya,_ emerald_ itu menyipit guna memperjelas 2 sosok yang ia kenal tengah berciuman di pinggir pantai, Sasuke... dan Ino? Setetes air matanya mengalir dari sudut iris itu. lekas ia berbalik meninggalkan kawasan kanan pantai Konoha. Karin yang baru sampai hanya menatap bingung Sakura yang kabur begitu saja tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik padanya.

Yamanaka itu melepaskan ciuman yang cukup lama itu, keduanya tertawa kecil, lalu kemudian kembali bersenang-senang di pantai indah itu. Hati pemuda sang Uchiha serasa berbunga-bunga, dia bahagia karena diterima oleh gadis yang ia sukai. Sasuke senang, tapi tidak bagi Sakura.

Si kaca mata itu lekas berlari-lari kecil mengejar Sakura yang berjalan menjauh dari pantai, ia samakan langkahnya dengan gadis _pink_ itu. Karin melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya, walaupun rabun yang dideritanya, tapi gadis merah itu masih dapat melihat jejak air mata yang hampir mengering di atas pipi porselen gadis _pink_ itu.

Siapa yang tak sakit hati melihat orang yang disukai tengah berciuman, dan, Oh! Sakura baru sadar dia melihat tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' di atas pasir ketika dirinya mendapati Sasuke tengah mencium Ino, walaupun sekilas.

"Kau menangis Saku-_chan_?" Tanya hati-hati. Namun tak ada jawaban. Karin menghela nafas, dia memilih diam dari pada dibentak Sakura. mereka pulang tanpa ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan selama perjalanan.

Hari-hari berlalu, dan hari yang ditunggu Sakura pun tiba. Tepat malam ini _Tanabata matsuri_, tapi gadis itu merasa semuanya sia-sia, Sasuke sudah menjadi milik Ino begitupun sebaliknya. Dia tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa, didepan matanya, dia –Sasuke orang yang dia sukai sedari kecil menyatakan cinta pada Ino, gadis pindahan dari Tokyo yang kurang lebih baru satu minggu mereka kenal.

Sakura merasa kalah telak kala itu, dia menggeleng pelan, dia tak mau menyerah sebelum mendapatkan laki-laki itu.

Karin dan sakura berjalan-jalan disekitaran festival, melihat-lihat berbagai makanan ataupun pernak-pernik khas _Tanabata._ Sakura memakai _Yukata_ berwarna putih dengan corak-corak bunga Sakura yang memenuhi _yukata_ itu. _Simple_ tapi manis. Sedangkan Karin memakai _yukata_ berwarna _cream _dengan corak bunga kecil berwarna oranye.

Malam ini tepat hari ketujuh di bulan ketujuh.

Tak terasa waktu hampir memasuki tengah malam, namun, festival ini masih tetap ramai. Pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang suka 'mengumbar' kemesraan di muka umum seperti ini tak ayal membuat Sakura iri, gadis _pink_ itu langsung menarik Karin menuju kuil terdekat, dan mengambil satu lembar _tanzaku_- kertas persegi dengan berbagai warna- lalu menulis do'a nya, setelah selesai menulis Sakura mengikat _tanzaku_ itu ke dahan daun _bamboo_ yang terletak di sebelah kuil. Karin pun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Kemudian kedua gadis itu kembali ke keramaian, menunggu _hanabi_ meluncur.

_Tanzaku_ yang di tulis Sakura berputar-putar dihembus angin, satu kata yang ambigu jika disebut sebagai 'Doa'. Satu kata yang membuat orang mengernyit heran jika membacanya.

-_**Semoga...-**_

"Mau kembang gula?" Tanya Karin yang melihat Sakura memandangi makanan manis berwarna _pink_ seperti kapas di stand makanan itu.

"Eh? Iya" jawab Sakura.

Karin terkekeh, "Dasar! Kalau mau bilang dong. Sudah kau tunggu disana, nanti Aku beliin." Perintah Karin.

"Tapi sebentar lagi _Hanabi_ meluncur Karin," tolak Sakura, yah walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kembang gula itu.

"Tak apa, Cuma _Hanabi_ kan?" balas Karin.

"Haah, yasudah cepat belikan."

* * *

Pasangan yang baru jadian beberapa hari itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di festival, bercakap-cakap tentang perayaan _tanabata_ tahun ini. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya,

"Tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke_-kun_, aku mau beli _takobata_ dulu. Jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Ino sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ya, cepat. Sebentar lagi _Hanabi_ meluncur." Jawab Sasuke memperingati.

"Iya, iya." Balas Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa seperti ada yang Ino tutupi darinya. Uchiha itu menggeleng kecil, meng-enyah-kan pikaran buruknya pada Ino.

Sakura mencari bangku kosong untuk melihat _hanabi _dan sekalian menunggu Karin membelian kembang gula untuknya. _Emerald_ itu tertuju pada pemuda berambut gelap dengan model _emo-_nya yang mengingat kan pada si Uchiha itu, sedang duduk sendirian di bangku panjang. Sakura pun berjalan mendekat, samar-samar indra penciumannya merasakan wangi _mint_ yang menguar dari pemuda itu. tidak salah lagi itu Sasuke-_kun_. Pikirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya pelan. Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget mendengar suara lembut itu memenggil namanya, pemuda itu berbalik.

"Sakura?" dipandanginya gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"Boleh duduk?" gadis itu lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Tentu saja," Sakura duduk di sebelah pem uda yang diam-diam ia cintai ini, Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti sedang menunggu Ino. Dadanya kembali sesak.

"Cantik," gumam Sasuke yang menatapi hanabi yang sedang meletup-letup.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menatap sendu Sasuke yang menikmati _hanabi_ yang mulai meluncur, banyaknya _Hanabi_ yang diluncurkan membuat wajah Sasuke menjadi silau. Perasannya menghangat.

Entah kenapa berada dekat gadis ini Sasuke lupa kalau ia sedang menunggu Ino.

* * *

Karin menggerutu pelan, banyaknya orang yang membeli di stand makanan ini membuatnya harus mengantri. Dilihatnya langit yang terang karena _hanabi._

"Karin ya?." Karin tersentak. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling beradu.

"I-Ino?."

Merasa di perhatikan pemuda Uchiha itu menolah pada Sakura, dan benar saja si gadis menatapnya dengan sendu, seakan menyiratkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tatapan _Onyx _itu seakan terjerat oleh _emerald_.

Ragu, gadis itu memiringkan posisi tubuhnya kearah Sasuke, menangkup pipi pemuda Uchiha dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil dengan perlahan. Memaksanya untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan terhadapnya. Sasuke merasa terhipnotis dengan mata itu. Mata hijau yang berkaca-kaca.

Jantung keduanya serasa meledak-ledak seperti _hanabi_ diatas sana. Semburat merah di pipi kedua orang itu tapi tersamarkan oleh cahaya _hanabi._

Iris hijau-nya sudah tergenangi oleh likuid bening, menutup sang _emerald_ membuat likuid itu meluncur bebas, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang pemuda, biarkan sekali ini dia egois, tak apa jika sesudah ini pemuda itu membencinya, tak peduli jika Ino melihatnya selancang ini.

Dibawah _hanabi_ yang sedang meletup-letup hebat di atas sana, Dia mengecupnya lembut.

_**-Semoga,.. Kau membalas perasaanku. Sasuke-kun.-**_

_**Me to me aeba,**_

_**Ima wa tada no tomodachi..**_

_Mata pun bertemu, _

_Saat ini kita sebatas teman.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**.**

***pasang muka polos* maap apdetnya lelet. Paket modem saya abis nih~. Jadi harus ke warnet dulu, minta temenin lagi. #plakkk**

**Oiya, mohon maaf lahir bathin, O:) selamat lebaran bagi yg merayakan. d^^b  
**

**Balas review ch2.**

**Ryouta Shiori  
**whaa, makasih.  
Do'a in aja penyakit males ngetik saya ngilang(?) yah. Heheh ^^

**Ryuu**  
fufufu.. iya ini akan menarik(?)  
Sasuke-kun pasti sakit kok, ^^ terus ane yang nyembuhin *ngaco* plakk.

**Erica Christy**  
makasih~ whii benarkah? Hihi ^^  
ini lanjuut, ga papa asal baca terus yah ;) yosh!

Yang login, cek PM-nya . ^^ makasihh

Yak. Tunggu chp selanjutnya yah.~ review anda sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya yang newbie ini, *lebe

HUGS. ({})

**KIKI TAKAJO ;3**

REVIEW YAH ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Daisuki Summer and you**

**A Naruto Fic**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : Teen**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : DLDR, OoC, AU, Typo(semoga tidak ada), gaya penulisan aneh, cerita suka-suka gua.**

* * *

.

"Karin, ya?" Ucap Ino sinis.

"I-Ino?" gadis berkacamata itu terkejut melihat Ino didepannya, sudah beberapa bulan belakangan Karin tak pernah melihat Ino semenjak kejadian waktu itu.

"Cih, apa kabar –ketua?" nada mengejeknya kembali terdengar.

"Baik,"

"Kau banyak berubah, sejak kapan kau suka gulali, hm?" lanjutnya berbasa-basi.

"Ini untuk sepupuku. Ah, apa kabar, Ino?" seulas senyum tulus tercetak di bibir Karin. Tangannya mengambil seplastik besar kembang gula berwarna _pink_ yang di sodorkan penjual kepadanya, dan kemudian membayarnya. Karin belum pergi dari stand makanan itu, mengingat ia masih terlibat pembicaraan dengan 'teman' sma nya di Tokyo.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku? Cih, Jangan sok peduli !" bentak Ino sambil menatap tajam _ruby_ Karin. Gadis pirang itu menyilangkan tangannya angkuh.

'_Dia masih marah,'_ batinnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Aku minta maaf." Ucap Karin seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

**PLAK**

"Jangan harap, ketua sialan!" Ino menampik kasar tangan Karin dan langsung melesat meninggalkan _stand_ makanan itu dan Karin yang masih terdiam, gadis pirang itu tidak jadi membeli _takobata _lalu kembali ke tempat Sasuke menunggunya.

Karin menghela nafas berat, _'yasudah, kalau dia tidak mau memaafkan aku, toh aku sudah minta maaf, lagi pula itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku,'_ fikirnya.

* * *

Bibir kedua orang itu masih menempel, lumatan kecil Sakura membuat si pemuda ikut menikmati kegiatan mereka tersebut. Suara yang ditimbulkan olah ledakan _hanabi_ diatas membuat Sakura tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Dia memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah kebelakang, menunduk tak mampu menatap pemuda yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku lancang," gadis itu membungkuk, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memegangi bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman tadi.

* * *

"Haah~ ternyata dia masih marah, maaf Ino, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. _Aiss_, kenapa aku mikirin itu terus, ngomong-ngomong sakura mana ya?' gadis bermata _ruby_ itu bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Di tolehkannya kepala merahnya ke segala arah mencari-cari sosok yang berambut _pink_. Ah! Itu dia, Karin melihat melihat Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau ini kemana sa- " Ucapannya terpotong ketika Sakura menarik tangannya, membawa dirinya jauh dari festival.

"Diam. Ayo pulang, ah, sini," Sakura menarik sekantung plastik kembang gula yang di beli Karin untuknya.

"Ck, aku menyesal membelikannya untukmu," Karin berdecak sebal.

Karin menyilangkan tangannya sambil membuang muka ke samping seolah-olah merajuk, berharap Sakura akan minta maaf padanya. Tidak mendapat respon apapun, Karin menolehkan kepala merahnya kearah Sakura, perempatan siku muncul di dahi Karin, bukannya minta maaf Sakura malah senyam senyum dan bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali memakan sejumput kembang gula di tangannya. Karin mengernyit ketika lagi-lagi dirinya melihat jejak air mata yang mulai mengering di sudut mata sepupunya itu _'Dia menangis?'_.

"Kau aneh, Sakura." Ungkap Karin, namun tak di tanggapi apapun oleh Sakura. Mereka berjalan semakin menjauh dan menghilang di persimpangan.

"Cih, ini akan menarik gadis sialan!" seringai gadis pirang yang melihat fakta yang dilihatnya malam –dini hari- ini. Bahwa Sakura Haruno ternyata sepupu dari Karin. Ino ingat saat Karin menceritakan tentang Sakura, mulai dari segi fisik dan kepribadian gadis itu saat mereka masih berteman.

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur _king size_ miliknya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu, saat Sakura menciumnya. Apa Sakura menyukainya? Dia menggelengkan kepala, itu tidak mungkin, mereka hanya te – Sahabat – tidak lebih. Lalu kenapa Sakura menciumnya? Mungkin hanya terbawa suasana. Fikirnya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu pun terlelap.

"Hati-hati, Karin. Liburan kesini lagi ya. Dadahh." kata Sakura pada Karin yang mulai menaiki taxi yang akan mengantar kan gadis berambut merah itu ke stasiun.

"Iya bawell, perjuangkan terus cintamu yah~" ucap Karin jahil. Biasanya kalau di goda begitu pasti wajah Sakura memerah, tapi sekarang Karin hanya melihat tatapan sendu di wajah cantik gadis _pink_ itu.

Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggumankan kata "hati-hati" pada Karin. Taxi itupun melesat meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

* * *

_Drrtt Drrtt_

**1 pesan diterima**

**Sakura**

**Sasuke-kun, maaf hari ini dan seterusnya aku tidak pergi bersama mu lagi, ayah yang akan mengantarku. Dan terima kasih sebelumnya. **

Dibacanya dengan perlahan pesan tersebut, baru saja Sasuke akan mengetik pesan pada Sakura, ternyata dia keduluan_, 'Hn, baguslah'._

Selesai sarapan adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu pamit pada sang Ibu dan mengambil motor ninjanya di dalam garasi, Sasuke menghidupkan motornya kemudian menjemput Ino.

* * *

Hari ini, sekolah di mulai lagi. Anak-anak di kelas XI. IPA.2 sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR musim panas yang diberikan _sense_i mereka sebelum libur musim panas. _Ckckck~_ dasar pemalas. Sakura sedang ngobrol ria dengan Hinata, mereka sudah mengerjakan tugas itu saat liburan, tipikal murid teladan.

**Krieett**

Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang yang baru memasuki kelas, Sasuke dan Ino. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mengamit lengan Sasuke sambil tersenyum, yang mengakibatkan mata si _kepo_ Naruto memicing (?) Pemuda jabrik itu seakan melupakan PR musim panasnya yang belum selesai, masih dengan mata yang memicing Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Hei. Aku jadi curiga~" suara keras Naruto itu menyita perhatian semua orang di kelas. Termasuk Sakura tentunya.

"Iya aku juga, jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya?" Temari ikut nimbrung tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk lengan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Hehe, Iya," jawab Ino cengengesan.

"Ceritakan!" seru anak-anak, minus Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura menatap kosong kerumunan itu, Ah! Dia baru ingat sekarang Ino sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke. Kursi yang di tempatinya hampir setahun ini, harus berganti kepemilikan, pasti Sasuke akan memintanya untuk pindah, sebut saja bahasa kasarnya mengusir. Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya bersiap pindah ke kursi nomor dua dari belakang. Daripada di usir lebih baik pindah duluan.

Sementara Ino sedang asyik bercerita, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sasuke tak suka Ino mengumbar-umbarkan tentang hubungan mereka, bagi Sasuke itu privasi. Dilihatnya Sakura hendak berdiri sambil membawa tas, pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas, _emerald _itu tidak secerah dulu, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, Sasuke tak tahu, atau – pura-pura tidak tahu, hm?

_**Tett tettt**_

Bel masuk berbunyi, kerumunan yang 'mewawancarai' Ino seketika lari tunggang langgang (?), mengingat mereka belum sepenuhnya mengerjakan PR musim panas, Ino menghampiri Sasuke, _aquamarine_-nya tak melihat tas _pink_ itu lagi.

"Duduk disini," ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk kursi itu, member isyarat pada Ino agar segera duduk.

"Sakuranya?"

"Dia pindah sendiri kebelakang." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan ujung dagu tirusnya.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, aku mau berterima kasih padanya," Kata Ino yang dibalas oleh anggukan halus dari Sasuke.

Merasakan ada orang yang berdiri disampingnya Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ternyata Ino. Gadis _pink_ itu menampilkan senyum kecilnya pada Ino. Ino balik tersenyum lebih tepatnya senyum meremehkan.

"A-ada apa Ino-_san_?" dipandangi seperti itu membuat Sakura gugup.

Ino tidak menjawab, Ino sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik pelan.

"Baguslah kau sadar, kursi itu milikku sekarang. Dan jangan coba-coba mendekati Sasuke-_kun_. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya, gadis tengil." Ino segera meninggalkan Sakura yang tercenung akibat bisikannya barusan, yang seperti bisikan setan.

Bel Istirahat telah berbunyi, Ino dipanggil ke ruang guru sejarahnya, karena nilainya tidak memenuhi standar. Sasuke menolak saat diajak sahabatnya makan kekantin bersama, laki-laki itu memilih menunggu Ino dikelas. Sendirian.

* * *

Sakura dan Hinata kini duduk di depan kelas, untung anak-anak tidak begitu banyak di koridor ini, jadi Sakura bisa menceritakan hal yang membuatnya dilema hingga sekarang kepada Hinata, tentang dirinya mencium Sasuke di festival _Tanabata_. Sakura berani bersumpah, dia melakukan itu karena benar-benar terbawa suasana. Hinata hanya terkikik geli tatkala melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah saat menceritakannya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana Hinata-_chan_?"

"Um, kau coba saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang, " saran Hinata asal.

"Ah~ itu suliiit. Lagipula dia kan sudah jadi milik Ino." Sahut Sakura dengan wajah murung.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau masih belum mau mengutarakannya, lebih baik kau minta maaf pada Sasuke-_san_. Um, yah itusih kalau kau mau Sakura-_chan_,"

"Hmm~ mungkin akan kucoba. Sekarang?" Hinata menganggukkan antusias kepala bersurai gelap miliknya.

"Semangat ya," Hinata langsung melengos pergi ke kantin.

Sakura menarik nafasnya, perlahan kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan juga, hingga beberapa kali guna meminimalisir debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila di dalam sana. Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam kelas yang hanya ada Sasuke didalamnya, Uchiha itu sedang sibuk mengotak-atik _smartphone_-nya. Sakura menarik mundur mantan 'kursi'nya kemudian mendudukinya .

"Sasuke." Panggilnya.

"Hn."

"_Etto,_ maaf soal kejadian di festival _Tanabata_ itu, aku terbawa suasana,"

"Oh, lupakan," jawabnya,Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Hatinya mencelos. Lupakan? Dia bilang lupakan? Barang sedetik pun Sakura tetap teringat. Pasti bagi Sasuke ciuman itu bagai angin lalu. Tapi bagi Sakura itu sesuatu yang istimewa, spesial. Malam itukan tepat tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh, yang menurut legenda – Ah! Persetan dengan legenda.

Seseorang tengah menggeram kesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari balik pintu kelas .2 itu.

"Y-ya benar, Lu-lupakan, lu-lupakan benar. Y-ya pasti," Entah sadar atau tidak Sakura meracau seperti orang _stress_, gadis _pink_ itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ketika Ia berbalik seketika itu pula _liquid_ sialan itu meluncur bebas dipipi ranumnya. Gadis itu berjalan seperti kehilangan arah, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berada di samping gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga.

Pengintip itu mengikuti Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura masih terdiam dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih menangis. Ino –pengintip- itu mulai kesal karena Sakura masih terdiam,padahal bel masuk yang kerasnya super itu sudah berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali, masih belum bisa membuat Sakura bergeming sedikitpun. Ino berjalan menuju Sakura, dicengkeramnya erat surai _pink_ itu dengan tangan kirinya, membuat sang empu-nya mendongak sambil merintih.

"AKH!" seketika itu Sakura sadar.

"HEH Tengil! Kau mencium Sasuke-_kun_?! Sialan!" di sentakkannya lagi rambut itu.

"AKH!"

"Seharusnya kau sadar, sejak awal kau itu sudah di tolak secara tidak langsung!, tahu diri dong!" didorongnya kasar Sakura kelantai tak berkeramik itu.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, kedua telapak tangan dan kedua lututnya tergerus lantai semen, rasa sakit mulai menjalari bagiian itu, masih dalam posisi seperti itu, Ino mendekati Sakura yang terdiam. Tak ada lagi bahu yang bergetar, tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir.

Sakura berusah mati-matian untuk tidak menangis, dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan. Didengarnya suara ketukan sepatu mendekat, seketika itu pula Sakura kembali merasakan denyutan menyiksa di kepala bagian belakangnya yang baru saja berangsur-angsur akan menghilang.

"Beginilah akibatnya, cari-cari masalah denganku. Mau mencoba sekali lagi, heuh?" ejeknya, sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Sakura. Ino berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam posisi 'mengenaskan'.

Dapat dilihatnya helaian merah muda yang selama ini ia panjangkan hingga mencapai pinggang kini putus sia-sia, rambutnya kini tak rapi lagi, kusut, acak-acakan. Sakura beringsut, di tiup-tiup nya luka dikedua telapak tangan dan lututnya. Darahnya bercampur dengan debu-debu Sakura meringis pelan. Dilangkahkannya kaki janjang itu ke toilet.

Gaara baru saja menaruh buku-uku di perpustakaan. Dia menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba Gaara mendengar seperti suara perempuan, di dalam toilet.

"Mencintaimu semakin sulit saja ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap suara itu lirih.

Gaara mengernyit, Sasuke-_kun_? Didengarnya langkah kaki mendekat dari dalam toilet, betapa terkejutnya Gaara melihat Sakura dengan rambut yang tak rapi. Dia tahu betul gadis itu sangat merawat rambut _pink_ anehnya itu. pasti ada apa-apa. Tebaknya.

Sakura tersentak melihat Gaara berdiri di depan toilet, yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik sekaligus heran.

"Sakura, ya ampun! Kau kenapa? ayo ke UKS!" ucap Gaara saat melihat lutut Sakura yang luka cukup besar.

"Aku tadi tersungkur," ah! Dia berbohong.

Ino memasuki kelasnya, ternyata guru mata pelajaran matematikanya tidak masuk, Ino berjalan ke tempat duduk barunya. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu langsung di sosor berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

Hinata gelisah, sejak istirahat tadi, dirinya tak menemukan Sakura, Hinata merutuki dirinya, dia lupa membawa ponsel. Perasaannya tak enak, ketika melihat Ino memasuki kelas dengan senyum aneh, bukannya Hinata mau berprasangka buruk terhadap Ino, tapi – Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Sakura.

* * *

Luka Sakura sudah di perban oleh penjaga UKS, rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya terasa semakin menyiksa, bukan karena Ino yang mem-_bully_-nya tadi, melainkan sikap Sasuke yang semakin acuh kepadanya. Sakura tak habis fikir, Ino memperlakukannya seperti ini, padahal Sakura menilai kalau Ino itu gadis yang baik, tapi ternyata salah besar. Sakura sadar Ino berhak marah, kesal, cemburu, tapi bukan begini caranya. _'Sabaaarr, Sakura.' _Semangatnya pada diri sendiri.

Gaara mengantar Sakura ke kelas .2, Gaara memapah Sakura yang berjalan tertatih akibat luka parut di lututnya. Diketuknya pelan pintu kelas itu, lalu membuka nya dengan perlahan. Semua mata tertuju pada keduanya, sang ketua Osis itu memapah Sakura tempat duduknya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya," nasihat Gaara seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Iya, terima kasih, Gaara." Ketua Osis itu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kemali ke kelasnya, .1.

Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh, _onyx_-nya menangkap perubahan mencolok pada Sakura, yaitu rambutnya. Rambut _pink _panjang gadis itu tidak sepanjang tadi pagi, rambut Sakura sekarang hanya sebatas punggung dan dipotong rata, Sakura terlihat mirip dengan Hinata, hanya saja yang membedakan warna rambut dan bentuk poni.

Hinata, Tenten dan Temari langsung mengerubungi Sakura, menanyai Saura dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti: Kenapa Kau diantar Gaara? Kenapa kau terluka? Potong rambut dimana? Ada hubungan apa dengan Gaara?. Sakura cengo, tak tahu harus jawab apa.

Hinata mendorong –mengusir Tenten dan Temari yang menanyakan hal yang kebanyakan tidak penting itu ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, ya ampun, kau jatuh dimana? Rambutmu?"

"Ah, jatuh di dekat gudang, emm, in-ini a-_etto_, tadi Gaara yang memotongnya, saat aku jatuh ternyata ada permen karet yang nyangkut di rambut ku, jadinya aku minta gaara potong rambutku, hehe" Ah! Dia berbohong lagi.

"Oh, lain kali hati-hati" Hinata tahu pasti Sakura berbohong, sangat jelas terlihat dari matanya.

Ino, mendengus kesal. Dari tadi dia melihat Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura terus.

"Aduh! Kelilipan! Sasuke-_kun_, tiupin." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah mata Ino, lalu meniupnya pelan. Sasuke mengacak-acak pelan pucuk kepala Ino.

Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat itu, langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi lagi rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya. _'Padahal lembaran baru, baru dimulai, kenapa sudah sesulit ini?'_ sekarang mengeluh pun percuma.

_Apakah janji mu itu sudah boleh kulakukan Sasuke-kun? _

_-ternyata belum._

_-Karena aku belum mau menyerah. _

_**Naname mae no kimi miteru to  
Mune ga kurushiku natte kuru**_

_Melihat kamu yang duduk di depanku  
Membuat rasa sakit timbul di dada_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

Aaaaa-, kelamaan apdett! Maaf yaah. *salaminsatusatu* gara-garanya modem lagi. Tapi tenang saya udah isi modem kok, hehe. Kalo ga ada halangan rintangan membent- #plak! Ko malah nyanyi. Saya usahain apdet kilat. Hohoho. -_-a

Ada apakah antara Ino dan Karin? Bakalan di perjelas di chp-chp selanjutnya. Nyehehe. XD  
ayang Gaara muncul disini, si ayam masih dikit saya buat dialognya. *digampar si ayam*, eh Sasuke-koi.

Yosh! Balas review nonlogin doken._. XD

**Peargirl**  
cupcup jangan nangis, sini ane peyuk {} XD. Eh? Tujuh tahun?! Peargirl-chan muda amat yak? Okee. Makasihh ^^b.

**Nabilla**  
Iya, si ayam bikin ane kesel juga *eh? Makasih udah review^^b.

**Akbar123**  
Yoshha! Ini lanjuut. ^^b

**Ryouta Shiori**  
Nyehehe. Iya noh, si ayam sok romantis. *ditampolsasufc .  
ya, ini lanjutt. Amin, berhubung baru ngisi modem, saya jadi semangat ni.  
review lagi yah^^b.

**Zuka**  
ini cepet ga apdetnya? *digaplok* udah jelas-jelas lama masih nanya.  
saya juga T.T. yosh. Makasih ^^b.

Yang login, cek PM-nya . ^^ makasihh

Yak. Tunggu chp selanjutnya yah.~ review anda sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya yang newbie ini, *lebe

HUGS. ({})

KIKI TAKAJO ;3

REVIEW YAH^^b


	5. Chapter 5

**Daisuki Summer and you**

**A Naruto Fic**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : Teen**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, AU, Typo(s), gaya penulisan aneh, cerita suka-suka gua.**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura merenggang, yah kau tahulah~ Ino menjaga Sasuke jauh-jauh darinya, dan selama beberapa hari itu pula hubungan Gaara dan Sakura mulai dekat, sekarang Sakura tidak lagi enggan menceritkan keluh kesahnya kepada Gaara. Kadang-kadang juga Hinata ikut bergabung dengan mereka, _yeah_, pasti tak akan lama, karena si pirang Uzumaki itu sudah menyeret Hinata kekantin untuk menemaninya makan, contohnya saja sekarang. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu sudah hilang di bawa Naruto ke kantin, Sakura dan Gaara terkikik pelan melihat tingkah pasangan unik itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Gaara mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Hmm, yaah begitulah. Tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali," balasnya murung.

"Terkadang memperjuangkan apa yang kita inginkan sangat sulit, mulai dari ditolak secara tidak langsung, di _bully_ dan lain-lain," Gaara berpendapat.

"Kau terlihat sekali menyindirku,"

"Ahaha, padahal maksudku ingin membuat mu terpancing, haahh, ternyata tidak. Apa kau menyerah hm?" lelaki berambut merah itu menatap Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu sih tidak membuat ku terpancing,"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu terpancing?"

"Entah lah."

"Misalnya, Yamanaka itu mem-_bully_-mu lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membalasnya," Ucap Sakura yakin.

"?" Gaara terdiam.

"Kau serius?" lanjutnya.

"Sepuluh rius."

"Aku tak yakin, tuan putri seperti mu mem_bully_ orang," celetuk Gaara kemudian.

"Eh? Kau meragukan ku? Dasar panda sial." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, kau kan terlalu lembut, sama seperti gadis Hyuuga itu." Gaara menyamakan.

"Ishh, kau ini mendukung ku atau mau mengatai ku sih?!" Sakura tambah sewot, sedangkan pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu malah terkekeh kecil.

"Ahaha, maaf. Habisnya~" ucap Gaara pura-pura menyesal.

* * *

Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk sendirian didalam kelas memutuskan untuk bekeliling sebentar, hari ini membuatnya bosan. Ino tidak masuk sekolah katanya ada urusan keluarga, sahabat pirangnya itu sibuk dengan pacarnya. Tiba-tiba _onyx_ kelam itu melihat sahabat _pink_nya sedang ngobrol dengan Sabaku no Gaara, si ketua osis. Lekas Sasuke menghampiri keduanya.

Gaara yang sadar kalau Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka, langsung berdiri, sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke Sakura. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Selamat berjuang."

"Eh?"

Dua pemuda itu saling memandang sinis, tepatnya Sasuke yang memandang Gaara sinis. Sakura yang melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi itu _blushing,_ semburat kemerahan menjalari wajah cantiknya. Dia gugup, tumben-tumbenan Sasuke menemuinya, biasanya pemuda Uchiha itu selalu di tempeli makhluk berambut pirang. Ah! Sakura ingat, Yamanaka itukan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, pantas saja. Raut wajah yang tadinya tersenyum itu berubah sedikit sendu, hanya meninggalkan rona kemerahan yang masih setia melingkupi pipi ranum gadis itu.

"Wajahmu merah," ucapnya datar sambil memegang pipi kanan Sakura.

"Eh?" semakin memerahlah pipi gadis Haruno itu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Kau tidak memberitahuku? Apa begini yang dinamakan sahabat?" sosor Sasuke. Sakura diam. _'bagaimana aku memberitahumu, itu semua tentangmu Sasu.'_

"B-bukan begi–"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, dia itu jahat." Potong si Uchiha. Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu? Urus saja pacarmu yang cantik itu." Sakura menaikkan sedikit suaranya, gadis itu sedikit terpancing, apa-apaan Uchiha satu ini, tiba-tiba datang memegang pipinya dan mengatai Gaara jahat?

"Cih, baru kenal sudah berani berciuman didepan umum begini." Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kami tidak berciuman! Gaara itu sahabatku, jauh sebelum aku berteman denganmu! Mana mungkin aku menyukai sahabat ku sendiri! Hiks, Kau menyebalkan. Kau berubah. Kau lupa padaku! Hiks." Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam kelas, tak di pedulikannya siswa-siswi lain melihatnya menangis.

Dari jauh memang posisi Gaara yang sedang membisikkan Sakura terlihat seperti berciuman, wajar saja Uchiha itu menyimpulkan kalau Sakura dan Gaara berciuman. Sasuke menggelengkan pelan kepala berhelaian ravennya, buat apa dia sewot toh seandainya memang Gaara dan Sakura berciuman? Sakura berhak, lagi pula Sakura kan sahabatnya. Sahabat, ya?

Sasuke memutuskan kembali masuk ke kelasnya saat mendengar bel super keras itu menggema kesuluruh penjuru KHS, yang bisa-bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya – oke, itu lebay. Dilihatnya Sakura menenggelamkan kepala _pink_nya diantara lipatan tangannya dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangkan gadis itu, tapi percuma, gadis itu sudah terlanjur marah –atau mungkin membencinya sekarang.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan hatinya terasa tercubit saat melihat Sakura dengan Gaara berbincang ria. Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti. Laki-laki itu duduk diam di bangkunya, sesekali matanya melirik kearah Sakura. Gadis itu diam, bahunya tak lagi bergetar, apa gadis itu tertidur?

* * *

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu baru saja memasuki apartemennya, langsung saja direbahkannya tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk miliknya. Ino baru pulang dari Tokyo, menemui orang tua-nya. Sebenarnya urusannya tidak penting-penting _amat_ sih, hanya menjenguk pamannya yang sedang sakit.

Ino teringat saat tadi siang ketika ia masih di Tokyo, dia mengunjungi sekolah lamanya, sebenarnya bukan mengunjungi tapi hanya sekedar lewat saja. Lalu dia mampir ke toko kue yang biasa ino dan teman-temannya _hang out_ akhir pekan.

**FLASHBACK**

Ino segera mempercepat langkah kakinya, tak ingin berlama-lama melewati gedung sekolah lamanya. _Aquamarine_-nya melihat toko kue yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya, di dorongnya pelan pintu kaca toko tersebut, kaki jenjangnya menyusuri tiap rak-rak yang berisi aneka kue kering sampai berbagai macam _cake_.

Tak sengaja Ino melihat teman lamanya sedang asik memilh _cake,_ didekatinya sosok berambut merah panjang yang masih mengenakan seragam sailor _Tokyo Gakuen_.

"Cih, sebenarnya aku malas menegurmu, yah~ mumpung aku ada disini," ucapannya membuat Karin berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ino? Hai, apa kabar?"

"Baik,"

"_By the way_, kau pindah ke Konoha ya?"

"Ya, tempat yang cukup jauh untuk menjauhi orang seperti mu."

"Ahaha, kau bisa saja, ah, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa, maaf tak bisa berlama-lama." Karin berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya jengkel. Karin terlalu malas untuk meladeni Ino yang masih saja menyalahkan dirinya tentang kejadian waktu itu.

Melihat Karin yang mengacuhkannya Ino bertambah kesal pada Karin, dihempaskannya toples kue kering yang ia pegang kelantai hingga pecah berhamburan, membuat pegawai toko kue itu menatapnya _horror_.

"Akan ku ganti."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rasa kesalnya itu masih ada sampai sekarang, mungkin gadis bermata aquamarine ini akan melampiaskannya pada Sakura? Yah, hanya dia dan _kami-sama_ yang tahu.

* * *

'Haah~'

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, kini dirinya sedang duduk di depan koridor kelasnya, barusan ayahnya menelpon kalau sang ayah tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini, karena ada rapat mendadak. Padahal ayahnya menawarkan untuk di jemput sopir, tapi gadis itu menolaknya, Sakura bilang dia bisa pulang sendiri, naik bus umum –mungkin?

Sudah 20 menit sejak bel pulang berbunyi tapi gadis_ pink_ itu masih duduk disana, fikirannya melayang pada kejadian lusa lalu saat dirinya di _bully_ Ino, luka di lututnya sudah mengering mungkin satu atau dua hari lagi sembuh. Perlahan di mainkannya rambut kebanggaannya itu yang kini panjangnya hanya sebatas punggung, padahal ia memanjangkan rambut karena mendengar pengakuan Sasuke saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas tujuh _Junior High School._

"_Aku suka gadis berambut panjang, pasti cantik,"_

Begitu mendengarnya Sakura langsung bertekad untuk memanjangkan rambutnya yang kala itu hanya sebatas bahu. Sakura terkekeh pelan menyadari dirinya bernostalgia sendiri, sekarang tekadnya bukan itu lagi, tekadnya sekarang dia tidak boleh kalah dari Ino, tidak boleh lemah. Suara ketukan sepatu membuat Sakura menoleh ke ujung koridor, dapat dilihatnya gadis Yamanaka itu berjalan dengan lenggoknya, _emerald_nya menatap _Aquamarine_ Ino yang menatapnya nyalang. Sakura masih duduk dalam diam terus memperhatikan Ino yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tengil." Ketus Ino, yang baru saja melewati Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tengil Yama – Ino-_chan_, hm?" Ino berhenti lalu berbalik, mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya sinis.

"Heh, berani kau rupanya? Dengar ya, sampai kapanpun aku tak kan pernah menyerahkan Sasuke-_kun_ padamu! Ingat itu!" nada bicaranya mulai naik.

"Hihihi, yang seharusnya bilang 'sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyerahkan Sasuke-_kun_ padamu' itu aku, Ino-_chan_." Balasnya Sakura enteng seraya berdiri menghadap Ino.

**PLAK!**

Tamparan Ino sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura, membuat kepala gadis_ pink_ itu tertoleh kekanan, bukannya meringis kesakitan Sakura malah terkekeh pelan,

"Hehehe, Kau suka main kasar ya? Padahal Sasuke-_kun_ itu menyukai gadis yang sopan, karena kau sudah mencoba, aku pun ingin mencoba.." Ino tersenyum seolah menyetujui.

**PLAK!**

"SAKURA?!" gadis itu terkejut, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada Sasuke? Dia melihat Ino menyeringai kecil seolah mengatakan 'Kena kau!' ah, dia terjebak.

Sasuke menghampiri keduanya, _Onyx_ itu berkilat marah, menatap sang _Emerald_. Di tangkupkannya kedua tangan besarnya ke kedua pipi Ino yang memerah lalu mengecupnya lembut. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang memalingkan mukanya.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau!" kini Sasuke pun membentaknya. Sekali lagi likuid sialan itu meluncur dari irisnya, Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kau salah paham Sasu –"

"Aku paham! Kau marah padaku, silahkan. Tapi jangan pada Ino!"

"KAU SALAH PAHAM! Hiks." Sakura balas berteriak.

"AKU PAHAM!"

**PLAK!**

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Sasuke melengos sambil menggandeng Ino yang masih memegangi pipinya.

Sakura menatap nanar kedua orang itu, dilihatnya bibir Ino bergerak seperti mengatakan "RASAKAN!". Tubuh Sakua merosot kelantai, padahal sebelum Ino datang semuanya berjalan sesuai alur, tapi ketika gadis pirang itu datang semuanya jadi kacau begini?. Ah, Sakura terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Mendapatkan dua tamparan sekaligus dipipi kanannya, membuat Sakura meringis pipinya terasa bengkak, perih, panas.

Sakura tak habis fikir, selama ini Sasuke yang selalu lembut padanya tiba-tiba menamparnya hanya Karena Ino. Sakura merasa sesak, memangnya apa yang Sasuke paham? TAK ADA! Yang pemuda itu paham hanya Ino, bukan lagi dirinya.

"Sekarang kau melupakanku, kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!Ino itu jahat, hiks tolong dengar kan aku sekali ini saja! Sasuke!"Teriakannya percuma, Sasuke dan Ino sudah jauh.

Sakura mendengar ketukan sepatu mendekat ke arahnya, Sakura mendongak mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang menghampirinya ini. Ah, ternyata Hinata, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu berjongkok mengelus pundak Sakura yang bergetar karena tangisnya belum berhenti. Hinata tak tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi melihat pipi Sakura yang bengkak dan memerah Hinata langsung paham. Dipeluknya Sakura, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku... hiks.. menye... rah.."

"Iya, tak apa, aku paham." Hinata beringsut, dilepaskannya pelan pelukannya pada Sakura. Lalu di ulurkannya tangan kanannya, mengajak Sakura berdiri.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Hinata, mereka duduk di bangku yang terdapat di sepanjang koridor. Suara ketukan sepatu yang bersahutan lagi-lagi menyita perhatian Sakura, di tolehkannya kepala merah muda itu ke arah suara. _Emerald_-nya melihat Gaara dan Naruto sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara ketika mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan menangis. Sakura diam, lidahnya kelu untu mengatakan tentang hal sebenarnya.

"Ya ampun Sakura-_chan_! Pipimu!" Naruto kaget melihat pipi Sakura yang bengkak dan merah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," Gaara tahu itu bukan tamparan Ino saja, melainkan ada tamparan lain, yah siapa lagi selain Sasuke? Kalau tamparan wanita tidak sampai mengakibatkan bengkak seperti itu, hanya menimbulkan bekas kemerahan saja.

Sakura diam.

Hinata juga berfikiran seperti Gaara, benar-benar tidak mungkin tamparan wanita sampai mengaibatkan bengkak, kecuali si wanita memiliki tenaga kuat. Naruto yang dari tadi bingung melihat tingkah Gaara dan Hinata yang sepertinya memnyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto semakin penasaran, di tatapnya Hinata dalam-dalam seolah memaksa.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang duluan." Celetuk Gaara, menghentikan niat Naruto untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Gaara sangat tahu kalau laki-laki pirang di sampingnya ini adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke selain Sakura, dan Gaara juga tahu pasti kalau mulut Naruto ini _ember_, asal ceplos. Gaara menatap Hinata lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah mencegah Hinata untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Bisa gawat kalau si _baka_ ini sampai bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke.

* * *

Melihat Gaara yang menggelengkan kepala, Hinata menarik Naruto berdiri, lalu berpamitan pada Gaara dan Sakura untuk pulang duluan. Keduanya sampai di parkiran, hanya ada motor biru dan motor merah Gaara saja yang terparkir disana.

Naruto memelankan laju motornya, pemuda pirang ini masih penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Tolong beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hinata-_chan_,_ please_" Naruto membuka suara.

"Sebelumnya kau harus berjanji untuk tidak _ember_ Naruto-_kun_," awalnya Hinata berniat untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto, tapi melihat Naruto yang memohon seperti ini membuatnya tak tega.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, tak berani menjanjikan hal yang sulit itu. memangnya masalah apa sih sampai Hinata menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut? Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura menyukai Sasuke," ucapan Hinata membuat _shappire_-nya terbelalak. Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura yang menangis dan pipinya yang bengkak? Jangan-jangan...

"Ya, Sasuke-_san_ dan Ino-_san _yang menamparnya." Kata-kata Hinata barusan seolah menjawab pertanyaan hatinya, yang membuat Naruto semakin prihatin. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, mulut _ember_-nya harus beraksi!

"Kau ingat saat Gaara_-san_ mengantar Sakura-_chan_ kekelas kita?" Naruto mengangguk seolah menyuruh Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Luka dilutut dan Siku tangan Sakura-_chan_ itu karena di _bully_ Ino-_san,_ coba Naruto-_kun_ fikir dengan logika kenapa Ino-_san_ sampai tega berbuat seperti itu terhadap Sakura-_chan_? Pasti ada apa-apa. Tidak mungkin kalau alasannya hanya karena Ino-_san_ tidak ingin Sakura-_chan_ mendekati Sasuke-_san_ bukan? Ah iya, aku ingat saat membantu Neji-_nii _merekap data murid-murid baru, ternyata Ino-_san_ pindahan dari _Tokyo Gakuen_, tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan yang kuat kenapa Ino-_san_ pindah dari sekolah bertaraf Internasional itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau tidak salah Sakura-_chan_ mempunyai sepupu perempuan yang sebaya dengan kita bersekolah disana, siapa ya namanya..?" Hinata berusaha mngingat nama sepupu Sakura yang sering Sakura ceritakan padanya. Berambut merah dan berkaca mata.

"Karin?" Ujar Naruto agak ragu.

"Ya, Karin-_san_. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Tidak terlalu sih, hanya beberapa kali pernah ngobrol," Jawab Naruto sekenanya, tak ingin Hinata berspekulasi aneh-aneh terhadapnya.

"Memangnya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ino?" lanjut Naruto yang mengerti gelagat Hinata.

"Mungkin. Kita bisa tanyakan tentang Ino-_san_ pada Karin-_san_, mereka kan seangkatan. Jadi kemungkinan besar Karin-_san_ mengenal Ino-_san_." Jawab Hinata percaya diri.

"Hehehe, pacarku ini memang pintar."

* * *

Gaara mengantarkan Sakura kerumahnya, awalnya Sakura menolak, katanya ia mau mampir sebentar ke pantai, tapi Gaara tetap memaksa, akhirnya Sakura menurutinya. Setelah sampai di rumah Sakura, Gaara langsung pulang karena sudah cukup sore.

"Aku pulang." Suara lemah itu cukup terdengar di telinga Mebuki, langsung saja nonya Haruno itu menuju pintu.

"Kau kenapa? Pipimu bengkak." UCap mebuki khawatir melihat pipi putrinya bengkak.

"Ah, Sakura sakit gigi." Pura-pura meringis, lekas Sakura menutupi pipi kanannya. Sekarang gadis ini jadi sering berbohong ya? Hanya untuk seorang Sasuke. Cih, miris!

"Oh, Ibu ambilkan obat ya?" tanpa ada rasa curiga Mebuki bergegas mengambil obat sakit gigi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya di tahan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, Bu. Bentar lagi juga hilang sakitnya. Sakura ke kamar dulu." Sakura langsung melengos kekamarnya. Dan bergegas mandi.

Selesai mandi Sakura memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans selutut, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya, guna menghilangkan rasa bosannya dia membuka jejaring sosial miliknya.

'Sekarang aku nyerah ngejer kamu yang ga pernah nganggep aku. Sampe disini aja, ga lagi-lagi deh. Bye-bye. #berharap bisa _move on_.'

5 minute ago. 17 like.

Setelah menulis status Sakura langsung menutup jejaring sosial itu. Dipejamkannya sebentar matanya. Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**Karin**

"**Yahh, jangan nyerah dong. Masa gitu aja nyerah? Ga asik ah! :P."**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Dengan malas Ia membalas pesan dari Karin itu. Sakura menyuruh Karin agar tidak mengomentari status-statusnya di jejaring sosial tersebut, jadi setiap Sakura buat Status pasti Karin langsung mengiriminya pesan. Ckck, dasar kepo.

"**Masalahnya kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan sok tahu deh, :P."**

_Send._

Tak lama kemudian pesan Karin datang lagi.

**Karin**

"**Emangnya masalah apasih? Kan sayang udah darah daging tuh cinta XD."**

Sakura terlalu malas kalau mau curhat tidak bertemu langsung rasanya ga nyaman aja. Iya sih cintanya ke Sasuke sudah kayak mendarah daging. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pemuda itu sudah membenci dirinya, -tepatnya salah paham-.

"**Ah.. tunggu kau kesini saja, libur musim dingin kau kesini lagi kan?"**

_Send._

Tak lama kemudian pesan Karin datang lagi.

**Karin**

"**Aiss, pelitt. Iyadong, eh kalau boleh tanya di sekolahmu ada anak baru tidak? Anak perempuan, rambutnya pirang panjang, matanya warna biru."**

Sakura mengernyit, rambut pirang? Mata biru? Apa Ino?

"**Yamanaka Ino kah?"**

Ragu-ragu Sakura menekan tombol _send_, batinnya masih bertanya-tanya. Karin kenal dengan Ino?

'_Siapa kau Ino-san?'_

* * *

**TBC**

maaff, aaaa, lama ga nih apdetnya? #jduak, udah jelas-jelas lama masih nanya. ini udah kebut apdet, sampe tengah malem gini *lirik jam*, padahal tadi sore ini baru selese empat puluh persen, makanya ini di kebut enampuluh persennya. XD. jadi kalo typo nya parah harap maklum aje yaa .  
mata udah tinggal 5 watt . , udah ngantuk banget, yaudah sampai ketemu chp selanjutnya, mau ngebo dulu XD.

Bye,

KIKI TAKAJO.

REVIEWXD :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Daisuki Summer and you**

**A Naruto Fic**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : Teen**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, AU, Typo(s), gaya penulisan aneh, cerita suka-suka gua.**

**.**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega juga menampar Sakura kemarin, tapi dia sudah keterlaluan menampar Ino seperti itu. Aku merasa hubungan kami akhir-akhi ini agak merenggang, yah Aku sadari itu, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu ku bersama Ino, Sakura juga, akhir-akhir ini dia semakin dekat dengan si ketua Osis sekaligus anggota Tim basket itu, Sabaku no Gaara. Entah kenapa setiap melihat mereka berbincang saperti ada yang mencubit hati ku, rasa nya sakit. Ada apa ini?

Aku juga membentak Sakura, aku harus minta maaf padanya, bagaimanapun juga gadis itu sahabat baikku, aku menyesal memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi apa maksudnya dia bilang kalau aku salah paham? Akan ku tanyakan saja langsung padanya sekalian meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasar ku kemarin.

Ku lirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas Tv, sudah lewat jam sebelas malam, sebaiknya aku tidur, dan semoga Sakura mau memaafkan ku.

**END Sasuke POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu terasa sangat cepat, sepanjang jalan Sakura mengamati daun-daun yang berguguran dari balik kaca mobil ayahnya, jalan-jalan di penuhi daun-daun yang menguning, apa ini sudah masuk musim gugur? Ah~ ternyata iya, ini sudah bulan September pertengahan. Pantas saja angin terasa menusuk kulit, untung saja Ibunya menyarankannya untuk membawa _sweater_.

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti di depan gerbang KHS, gadis cantik berambut _pink_ sepunggung keluar dari dalam mobil, setelah berpamitan gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam komplek sekolah tersebut.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya yang cukup sepi, dilihatnya Hinata duduk sendirian sepertinya sedang melamun, lekas didekatinya gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata..." panggilnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Hinata berbalik, mendapati Sakura berdiri di sampingnya sambil tertunduk. Sepupu dari wakil ketua Osis – Neji – , itu tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk duduk diatasnya.

Sakura yang tahu maksud Hinata lekas duduk di bangku tersebut, gadis itu malah diam, sperti orang yang kehilangan kata-kata. Hinata tersenyum simpul, Dia tahu sebenarnya Sakura mau bilang apa, _yeah_, _feeling _seorang sahabat – mungkin?

Hinata tidak mau memberitahukan perihal rencananya dengan Naruto untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut latar belakang Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Hinata dari tadi melamun memikirkan rencananya, dia berharap semoga rencananya ini bisa mengungkap siapa Ino sebenarnya.

"Sekarang, aku menyerah. Tak ada lagi cinta, aku muak." Sakura berucap datar. Mungkin setelah ini sikapnya berubah?

"Aku mendukung yang terbaik buatmu Sakura-_chan_," Hinata menatap Sakura lembut, dilihatnya sorot _emerald_ itu, memancarkan sorot tegas namun sarat akan kepedihan, bukan lagi gadis yang di mabuk cinta Uchiha bungsu itu ataupun gadis yang lemah lembut. Gadis itu sekarang bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang tegar, gadis yang lebih bisa menerima kenyataan – walau itu sulit. Hinata dapat memaklumi itu.

Satu persatu siswa-siswi kelas mereka mulai berdatangan, begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Ino. Pasangan kekasih itu berjalan dengan tatapan angkuh – tepatnya, Ino. Diapitnya lengan kiri Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik kantung celana. Keduanya pun memasuki kelas mereka, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, _aquamarine_-nya menatap nyalang gadis _pink_ yang tengah mengobrol dengan gadis berambut biru tua, pacar si pirang bodoh itu. Merasa tatapannya tak berbalas Ino mengembalikan fokusnya ke kursinya.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang memandang Sakura. Entah, beruntung atau tidak Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang kemarin ia tampar itu, baru beberapa detik Sakura langsung membuang mukanya. Air muka adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu berubah sendu, ia tahu gadis itu masih trauma padanya. Dapat dilihatnya pipi Sakura masih memerah, bengkaknya sudah mengempis. Lagi, dia merasakan hatinya seperti di hantam balok kayu besar mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada sahabat baiknya itu. masih memandangi Sakura, Sasuke terdiam mematung, Ino yang kesal melihatnya langsung menyentakkan lengan Sasuke. Seketika itu pula pemuda Uchiha terakhir itu sadar kalau sedari tadi Ia berdiri memandangi sosok itu sampai melamun.

Kelas yang riuh itu langsung sunyi senyap kala sang _Killer sensei_ Fisika itu memasuki kelas, yap, ini hari rabu. Entah kenapa tiba - tiba fikiran Sakura terarah pada hari itu, hari dimana dirinya dan Sasuke terlambat datang yang pada akhirnya di hukun di bawah tiang bendera sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan itu satu hari sebelum mimpi buruknya dimulai, musim panas tahun ini menjadi musim panas paling buruk bagi hidupnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghilangkan pikiran nakalnya yang masih saja teringat akan pemuda itu. Sakura diam-diam mengutuk _sensei_ sadis yang tidak membolehkan siswanya memakai _sweater _dan sejenisnya didalam kelas, angin musim gugur yang dingin berhembus masuk kekelasnya melalui jendela yang dibuka kecil sangat menusuk kulitnya, tubuhnya sedikit menggemetar, padahal pengahangat ruangan sudah cukup hangat, tapi Sakura masih tetap kedinginan.

Ketika bel istirahat di bunyikan, Sakura langsung memakai sweater-nya, lama-lama dia bisa mati kedinginan, baru musim gugur saja sudah sedingin ini, apalagi musim dingin? Kini ditemani ketiga sahabatnya berbincang-bincang, di dalam kelas, diantara mereka tak ada yang mau keluar, dingin. Hanya Sakura yang membawa _sweater_, beruntunglah Sakura mempunyai Ibu sebaik Nyonya Mebuki Haruno yang sangat peduli akan keadaan anaknya, yah, bukan berarti Ibu - Ibu dari para sahabatnya ini tidak peduli, melainkan kurang perhatian saja #apa bedanya coba-_-?

.

* * *

.

Sasuke diam hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia sendirian. Sedangkan Ino sedang asik dengan Shion menjahili gadis berkaca mata tebal yang di duduk disudut kelas, Shion mengendap di belakang gadis tersebut langsung saja di _comot_nya kaca mata tebal millk gadis cupu tersebut. Kontan saja gadis cupu yang bernama Sasame itu tersentak berusaha menggapai-gapai kacamata miliknya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan ke Ino. Walau agak buram Sasame masih berusaha mengambil miliknya. Ino dan Shion tergelak melihat gadis cupu itu, menggapai kaca mata tebalnya yang di junjung tinggi-tinggi oleh Ino. Capek, Ino mengembalikan – melepar – kacamata itu ke atas meja Sasame, gadis cupu itu buru-buru mengambilnya, langsung dipakainya, untung saja tidak rusak. Dilihatnya Shion dan Ino berjalan keluar kelas, menuju kantin, mungkin?

Shion sempat curhat dengan Ino melalui _Line_, kalau pemuda yang ditaksirnya, Menma sedang dekat dengan gadis bernama Sara, _kouhai_-nya, Shion meminta bantuan Ino untuk _memberi-pelajaran_ bagi gadis bernama Sara itu agar tidak mendekati Menma lagi. Yah~ kau tahulah maksud _memberi-pelajaran_ itu. Ternyatak kedua gadis yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju lantai satu guna memberi pelajaran kepada Sara.

Ketika Shion dan Ino masuk kelas sang _Kouhai_, tiba-tiba kelas itu senyap padahal sedetik sebelumnya kelas itu sangat riuh tak jauh beda dengan kelas mereka sendiri. Ino menoleh pada Shion di sebelahnya, seolah menanyakan yang mana murid bernama Sara, dagu tirus Shion mengarah pada gadis berambut hitam sebahu, murid kelas X.1 itu hanya memperhatikan _senpai_ cantiknya itu berjalan menuju kerahnya.

Ino sampai dihadapan Sara, membuat gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap sang_ senpai_ yang entah ada keperluan apa menemuinya. Ino memasang senyum lembut pada _kouhai-_nya itu, Sara tersenyum canggung.

"Sara ?" gadis tersebut mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar, turun ke lantai dasar. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas, langsung berpamitan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya dengan dalih ingin ke toilet, padahal sebenarnya Sakura ingin bicara serius dengan Sasuke, Sakura tak tahan lagi memendam perasaan, perkataan Temari yang ia dengar melalui Hinata ternyata benar, kini hatinya kebas saking besarnya rasa cinta-nya pada si bungsu Uchiha yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Begitu keluar kelas, Sakura langsung di sambut angin yang cukup dingin, lebih dieratkannya lagi _sweater _yang dikenakannya agar mendapatkan kehangatan yang cukup melindungi tubuhnya dari angin dingin ini. Diikutinya Sasuke dari jarak sepuluh meter. Kini sampai lah mereka di taman belakang yang sepi, yang terdapat pohon Sakura yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kursi besi yang membelakanginya. Dengan keberanian yang di dapatnya dari Hinata gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya.

Biarlah sampai disini saja perasaan yang di pendamnya selama delapan tahun lebih itu, terkikis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Semakin dekat, dua langkah, selangkah, sakura diam. Dilihatnya Sasuke meraba pucuk kepala berhelaian raven-nya yang di jatuhi beberapa helai bunga Sakura. Sakura menahan nafasnya sebentar, keraguan, sedetik menghampiri kepalanya. Sakura juga dapat merasakan kepalanya yang sama-sama berwarna _pink _dengan kelopak bunga Sakura juga di jatuhi kelopak kebanggaan Jepang itu. Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, menepis keraguan yang menghampirinya sedetik lalu, sekaligus membuat kelopak yang tadinya bertengger manis di helian merah mudanya berjatuhan ketanah, seiring dengan angin yang masih bertiup. Bibirnya terbuka,

"Sas- Uchiha-_san_,"

.

* * *

.

"Ada perlu apa, _sen_ – "

"Menma-_san_ menunggumu di samping gudang penyimpanan." Ujar Ino selembut mungkin, memotong ucapan Sara. Sara tersipu sedikit ketika mendengar nama Menma. Shion yang berada di samping Ino pun tersenyum kecil – tepatnya menyeringai. Kedua _senpai _cantik itu berjalan keluar kelas dengan cukup pelan.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga atau apa, Sara mengekor dibelakang _senpai_-nya itu. Ino dan Shion saling lirik dan menyeringai, rencananya berjalan apik, rupanya. Turun kelantai satu, siswi kelas sepuluh itu masih setia mengekor di belakang _senpai_ pirangnya. Kini ketiganya sampai didepan gudang, Sara menelisik keadaan sekitar mereka, tak dilihatnya orang selain mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Menma-_san_ menunggumu di dalam gudang," Ino berkilah saat Sara mulai merasa curiga, kini giliran Shion dan Ino yang mengekor di belakang Sara, gadis berambut hitam itu membuka pintu gudang yang besar, berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam area gudang, tak ada siapa-siapa disini, gadis lugu yang sekarang memang sedang dekat dengan pemuda bernama Menma itu merasakan aura tak meng-enak-kan, saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu gudang ditutup, _Senpai _pirangnya itu berjalan mendekat dengan seringai seperti macan yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

"D-di mana Menma-_kun_?" Sara semakin gemetar kala kedua _senpai _itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Satu langkah didepan Sara, Ino menjulurkan tangannya, meraih kerah sailor Sara.

"AHK!" Sara, merasa tercekik saat tangan Ino mencengkeram erat kerah sailornya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas.

"Silahkan," Kini Ino melepaskan cengkeramannya, lalu menahan tangan Sara kebelakang, yang baru saja bergerak akan melawan.

"Tidak usah melawan, gadis kecil. Selama kau turut, kami tidak akan memberi lebih kok," Shion mencoret-coret muka _Kouhai_-nya menggunakan spidol yang ia bawa sebelumnya.

Sara tidak tinggal diam, di geleng-gelangkannya cepat kepalanya, membuat spidol tersebut jatuh kelantai.

"TOLONG!"

**PLAK! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

Karin tak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung sekarang, gadis berkacamata itu menatap kosong buku catatannya,ternyata kekhawatirannya tentang Ino yang pindah ke KHS itu benar. Dalam hati Karin berdo'a agar Ino tidak mengetahui kalau Sakura adalah sepupunya, bisa gawat Sakura kalau Ino sampai tahu akan hal itu.

Ah! Karin ingat saat Sakura curhat padanya tentang Sasuke, pemuda yang Sakura cintai dari kecil, berpacaran dengan gadis pindahan yang baru satu mingggu mereka kenal, Karin takut kalau gadis pindahan yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Ino, dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura kedepannya.

Kalau memang benar Ino yang menjadi pacar pemuda yang bernama Sasuke, dan kalau sampai Ino berbuat macam-macam pada sepupu kesayangannya Karin tak segan-segan melakukan apapun kepada Ino. Persetan dengan masa lalunya dengan Ino, persetan dengan perjanjiannya dengan pihak sekolah. gadis berambut merah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menulis.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda berjaket _hoddie_ biru tua yang di belakangnya terdapat lambang klan Uchiha itu menoleh ke asal suara dari balik punggungnya, suara yang memanggilnya dengan marga tadi adalah Sakura? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Apakah perlakuannya kemarin sudah merubah sifat seorang Haruno Sakura? Kemana panggilan itu? _'Sasu' _dan _'Sasuke-kun'_, atau '_Sasucake-chan'_?

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kan sudah ku bilang tidak usah temui aku lagi." Pemuda Uchiha itu bicara ketus. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin minta maaf, tapi di tahannya dulu, dia ingin tahu maksud Sakura menemuinya.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf," Sakura tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, pergilah" Sahut Sasuke datar. Berniat mengusir Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, refleks dia mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan raut yang sarat akan kepedihan. Sasuke mengusirnya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Amarahnya perlahan terpancing, genggaman tangannya mengerat.

"Kau berubah, Sas- Uchiha-_san_." Sakura menggeram kecil mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Justru kau lah yang berubah, kau sekarang lebih kasar,lebih dekat dengan pemuda merah itu. cih!"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Jangan sok menuduhku! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Gaara? Dia sahabatku, apa masalahmu?!" Ucap Sakura membentak. Gadis itu menangis.

"Menuduh bagaimana? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu menampar Ino didepanku. Cih, lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku pacaran dengan Ino? Apa masalahmu juga?!" jeda sejenak. Sasue mem-beo ucapan Sakura dengan versinya sendiri.

"Memangnya apasih yang kalian bicarakan selama ini?!" lanjut Sasuke membentak. Sakura tahu 'kalian' maksud Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa miris di selingi sesenggukannya, di tatapnya dalam-dalam mata onyx Sasuke yang berkilat di penuhi amarah.

"Haha, jelas itu masalahku Sasuke! Kau mau tahu alasannya? Mau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sakura sarkartis, sambil menaikkan sebelah alismya.

"Walaupun kau ini sahabatku, aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu, karena aku yakin setelah aku mengatakannya kau akan menjauhi ku atau bahkan membenci ku, itu buru bagiku, aku tak sanggup jika dibenci olehmu," lanjutnya.

"..." Sasuke diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sa- Uchiha-_san_. Tapi tenang, aku sedang dalam tahap melupakan perasaan sialan ini. Jadi, hubung dengan Ino-_san_ tak ada yang mengganggu. Semoga bahagia," Akhirnya kata-kata yang selama ini Sakura pendam kini telah dikeluarkannya, tak ada lagi rasa malu atau ragu, dengan tenang dan pelan Sakura mengucapkannya. Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung.

Sasuke masih mencerna apa yang Sakura katakan. Dia, Sakura, mencintainya? Cih, hal konyol apalagi ini yang terjadi? Padahal lusa kemarin Sakura mengatakan kalau dia tidak mungkin mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Lekas Sasuke kejar Sakura yang belum berjalan jauh darinya.

Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tak didengarnya lagi derap langkah tadi, berarti orang yang berlari tadi mengejarnya.

"Kau berbohong. Kemarin lusa, kau bilang kalau kau tidak mungkin mencintai sahabatmu sendiri." Ucap suara itu dari balik punggungnya. Suara ini Sasuke.

"Itu pengecualian untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menentukan kepada siapa aku mencinta, dan siapa orang yang mencintaiku. Tapi tak usah khawatir, aku akan melupakan perasaan itu." Jawab Sakura sambil melenggang menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. disekanya dengan kasar air mata yang terus menganak sungai di pipinya.

.

* * *

.

Sara meringis mendapat tamparan yang cukup kuat dari Shion, mata cokelatnya mulai berair.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berteriak – " Shion mengambil lakban dari kotak pensilnya, lalu di tempelkannya lakban tersebut kemulut Sara agar tidak kembali berteriak.

"Dan sudah kubilang, selama kau turut, kami tidak memberi lebih, tapi, ternyata kau sendiri yang meminta lebih. Tak tega, kami langsung beri saja." Shion terkekeh pelan melihat _Kouhai_-nya menangis tersedu.

"Emh! Eemmmh!" tambah tergelaklah kedua gadis yang kini serupa iblis itu melihat korbannya tak berdaya. Shion menjambak rambut hitam Sara, guna melanjutkan acara melukisnya di wajah gadis lugu itu.

"Ini peringatan pertama, jangan coba-coba mendekati Menma-_kun_ lagi, atau Kau ingin mendapat peringatan kedua, hm?"

Setelah puas memberi pelajaran kepada sang _Kouhai_, siswi kelas sebelas itu keluar dari dalam gudang, merapatkan sedikit pintu, agar tak ada yang curiga jika di dalam ada seorang siswi kelas sepuluh tengah tertidur – kecapaian- karena habis di _bully_.

Ino dan Shion yang tak sengaja melihat drama Korea di taman belakang sekolah dekat gudang mereka membully adik kelasnya, keduanya tertawa geli, apa yang baru dilihatnya.

"Ada_ job_ baru nih, mau ikutan?" tawar Ino pada Shion ketika mereka berhenti tertawa.

Shion tahu betul maksud _job_ yang dikatakan Ino, dengan cepat ia mengangguk, sepertinya Shoin ketagihan dengan job Ino.

"Oke, besok jam istirahat kedua, nanti aku tentukan tempatnya." Ino menyeringai, ada alasan lagi dia mem-_bully _Sakura. Lalu kedua _evil_ itu beranjak dari tempatnya semula menuju kelasnya.

Setelah pulang Hinata langsung berganti seragam sekolah dengan pakaian khas rumahan, lalu membuka hp-nya yang memang ia tinggalkan dirumah. Hinata mulai memasukkan digit angka nomor Hp Karin yang Ia dapatkan secara diam-diam dari Hp Sakura saat Sakura pergi dari kelas tadi. Lancang memang, tapi ini demi kebaikan sahabat _pink_-nya juga. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata men_dial_ nomor Karin, terdengar suara perempuan disebrang sana.

"_Hallo, ini siapa?"_

"Ah, aku Hinata teman Sakura, ini Karin?" ucap Hinata memperenalkan diri.

"_Oh, iya aku Karin. Ada perlu apa ya?"_

"Um, tidak. Aku Cuma mau bertanya sedikit, boleh?"

"_Tentu, silahkan,"_

"Apa Karin-_san_ mengenal Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Karin diam, kenapa teman Sakura menanyakan perihal Ino? Apa hubungannya gadis ini dengan Ino? Batin Karin bertanya-tanya.

"_Ya, kau kenal dengannya?" _Karin balik bertanya.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Boleh Karin-_san_ ceritakan sedikit tentang Ino-_san_? Ketika dia masih bersekolah di _Tokyo Gakuen_, mungkin?"

Karin pun bercerita perihal dirinya, Ino dan temen-temannya ketika Ino masih bersekolah di _Tokyo Gakuen_. Hinata kaget mendengar cerita Karin akhirnya Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu tahu latar belakang kenapa Ino berbuat seperti itu. Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih, Hinata langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata menghubungi kekasihnya – Naruto, diceritakannya fakta tadi kepada Naruto, sama seperti dirinya, Naruto juga kaget mendengar fakta tersebut. Sebentar lagi semua akan terbongkar. Tapi, Hinata tak bisa jamin keputusan Sakura untuk melupakan cintanya pada Sasuke bisa di tarik, semoga saja Sakura dan Sasuke dapat bersatu, do'anya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Sakura duduk di balkon kamarnya, di lindungi jaket pink tebalnya menghalangi angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Gadis itu sudah membulat kan tekad untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, orang yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama. Rasa kecewa dan sakit di hatinya belum hilang, ditambah lagi dengan sikap Sasuke tadi membuatnya benar-benar bertekad melupakan cintanya pada adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu.

Sakura teringat akan pertanyaan Karin tempo hari melalui pesan singkat, yang menanyakan tentang Kepindahan seorang murid baru, perempuan, rambut pirang panjang. Di keluarkannya Hp, dengan sigap dia men-_dial_ Karin, Sakura sangat penasaran denga hubungan antara Karin dan Ino.

_"Hallo? Sakura?"_

"Ah, hai Karin, _to the point _saja ya. Yamanaka Ino siapanya kau?"

_"Um, Ino itu– "_

**TING TONG**

"SAKURAA?"

TBC

* * *

Hai saya datang lagi membawa chp 6, mau tanya, ini udah apdet kilat belom sih? . saya kan dulu pernah janji mau apdet kilat tapi ga tau ini termasuk apdet kilat ga.

oiya, maaf untuk reader yang ga suka waktu scene Sasu nampar Saku, ya tapi mau gimana lagi, itu udah nyampir di otak author, lagi pula itu penting untuk cerita ini . XD. *lebe

dichap ini, saya lebih nampilin aslinya Ino kek gimana. XD. kan ada yang minta panjangin wordsnya , ini udah saya panjangin. maaf kalo masih ngerasa pendek.

untuk masalah Sasuke nyesel, silahkan stay chp-chp selanjutnya XD.

bls review ga login :

**Guest** :  
Umm, yah itu memang udah plot. baca "warning"nya yaaw :3

**Lala**:  
Iya, sasu jahat :(, okeh inih lanjuut .

.

Yang Login silahkan cek PM. sip.

yah, saya mau ngebo dulu, :p babai, sampai ketemu di chp selanjutnya.

KIKI TAKAJO.

REVIEW;3


End file.
